


Из Уогга-Уогга с любовью

by Ayliten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Секретаря Гектору посоветовал бывший однокашник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из Уогга-Уогга с любовью

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-13 для команды ГП.
> 
> Примечания:  
> 1\. "Странствия с оборотнями" - книга Локхарта, которая в переводе РОСМЭН почему-то была переведена как "Духи на дорогах".  
> 2\. Уогга-Уогга - небольшой город в Австралии. В Росмэновском переводе звучит как Вага-Вага (оборотень из Вага-Вага).  
> 3\. Возможен ООС оборотней, портключей, колдомедицины и магического права. Действие происходит в 1982 году.

_— Мой юный друг. — Локхарт, нахмурившись, выпрямился. — Проявите наконец здравый смысл. Мои книги и вполовину не продавались бы так успешно, если бы люди думали, что эти подвиги совершил не я, а кто то другой._

_Дж. К. Роулинг.  
“Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната”_

***

Секретаря Гектору посоветовал бывший однокашник по Севильскому университету, с которым они случайно столкнулись в Гринготтсе и завернули в «Трилистник» пропустить стаканчик-другой огневиски. 

— Есть у меня здесь на примете смышленый парень, — сказал Умберто, посверкивая темными, похожими на маслянисто-черные оливки глазами. — В бумагах хорошо разбирается, всякие юридические тонкости знает. Правда, маг из него, что из меня вейла — даже лицензию на аппарацию получить не смог, — но дела ведет отменно. И жалованье небольшое просит, что, сам понимаешь, в наше время немаловажно. 

Гектор, за день оббежавший все юридические конторы Косого переулка, невесело кивнул. После войны все словно с цепи сорвались. У юристов и секретарей работы стало столько, что они на голубом глазу вписывали в счета суммы, от которых сразу становилось не по себе. Никогда не считавший себя стесненным в средствах, Гектор теперь с грустью подсчитывал, сколько денег уйдет на оформление треклятого дома, нежданно-негаданно полученного в наследство. Сумма выходила немалая, и он только горестно вздыхал, глядя на дагерротипный портрет деда, висящий в кабинете. 

Конрад Кейн, да будет светел его путь на Авалон, ухитрился умереть очень не вовремя. 

— А чего ж он так мало просит, если хорошо ладит с бумагами? — шевельнулся в душе Гектора червячок сомнения. — Я сегодня был в десяти конторах, так ты представляешь, даже Картрайт с меня потребовал столько, будто он — главный секретарь министерства. Это Картрайт-то, которого из Сорбонны выперли за разгильдяйство!

Гектор тяжело вздохнул и одним глотком прикончил оставшийся в стакане виски. Умберто сочувственно похлопал его по плечу и задумчиво пожевал губу.

— Начинающий он, да и молодой, всего двадцать три года намедни стукнуло. И деньги нужны до зарезу, со съемной квартиры хозяйка гонит, арендную плату требует, вот он и берется за что попало, лишь бы на улице не оказаться. Он мне бумаги на покупку земли оформлял, идеально все прошло. Правда, воображает о себе многовато и часто болтает не по делу, но тебя, после семи-то лет с Розамунд, это смутить не должно. 

— Давай не будем о Розамунд. — Гектор с содроганием вспомнил свою бывшую жену. — Как звать-то твоего орла? На другой конец света отправиться согласен?

— Если ты ему заплатишь — даже в тундру поедет. Гилдерой его зовут, а вот фамилию запамятовал, то ли Лоуренс, то ли Лихтен. Подожди. — Умберто сунул руку в карман, вытащил оттуда книжицу размером со спичечный коробок, коснулся палочкой, увеличивая, и зашуршал страницами. — Та-ак… не то, не то… А, вот, нашел. Гилдерой Локхарт, в данный момент проживает в Косом переулке, в комнатах у вдовы Эммерс, специалист по магическому праву, начинающий писатель. Числится в какой-то мелкой конторе, но берет частные заказы. Послать ему сову? 

Гектор покрутил в руках пустой стакан. Вспомнил расценки, увиденные сегодня, поежился и махнул рукой.

— Посылай. 

***

Гилдерой Локхарт, пришедший к Гектору уже следующим утром, был похож на кого угодно, кроме вчерашнего студента, еле сводящего концы с концами. Наоборот, весь его облик буквально кричал о благосостоянии: и дорогая мантия из тяжелого бледно-голубого шелка с серебряным шитьем, и выглядывающие из-под нее манжеты тончайшей льняной рубашки, и запонки с мелкими каплями сапфиров. Золотистые волосы явно укладывал модный мастер, вид ухоженных рук навевал мысли о регулярном маникюре, а в тонком, горьковато-свежем запахе духов Гектор с удивлением узнал «Тихоокеанский бриз» («Всего десять галлеонов, и вы получите три унции одеколона в тончайшем фиале ручной работы!»). 

Словом, денди, появившийся на пороге его дома ровно в восемь тридцать утра, производил впечатление отпрыска каких-нибудь Малфоев или Блэков, а никак не начинающего юриста, готового браться за любую работу, только бы сохранить крышу над головой.

Но сомнений быть не могло — посетитель представился сразу же, как только переступил порог. 

— Гилдерой Локхарт, — сказал он, обнажив в улыбке два ряда идеально ровных белых зубов. — К вашим услугам.

— Очень приятно, — справившись с первым удивлением, произнес в ответ Гектор, пожимая протянутую ладонь. — Гектор Кейн. Может быть, чаю?

— Не откажусь.

Пока Гектор распоряжался насчет чая и вел гостя в свой кабинет, он лихорадочно соображал, пытаясь припомнить, есть ли среди богатых волшебных семей Локхарты, а если есть — чем они знамениты. Но мысли, как назло, перескакивали с одного на другое, а память молчала, будто стыдливая девственница в первую брачную ночь, натягивающая одеяло до подбородка. 

На маггла Локхарт не походил совершенно. Может быть, полукровка из тех семей, которые с началом войны бежали из Британии в Германию, Францию, Италию? 

В конце концов, сломав всю голову, Гектор решил, что это не его дело. 

Они выпили чаю, вкратце обсудили план действий и договорились встретиться через три дня.

— Я заказал портключ, он будет готов к выходным. Как у вас с вестибулярным аппаратом, юноша? Выдержите тройной прыжок?

— Ну разумеется, — Локхарт самодовольно улыбнулся. — Однажды, когда я был в Румынии, мне пришлось спешно оттуда аппарировать и воспользоваться пятикратным прыжком, чтобы добраться до Лондона. Конечно, ощущения я испытал не самые приятные, но зато не пришлось трястись в поезде. 

— Вы не похожи на путешественника.

— О, мне часто так говорят. Но, на самом деле, я обожаю путешествовать. Правда, мне удалось побывать совсем в немногих странах: лишь в Румынии, Италии и Африке — зато осталось столько впечатлений, что хоть прямо сейчас садись и пиши автобиографию. Мистер Ботелья говорил вам, что я немного занимаюсь литературой?

— Африка, — задумчиво пробормотал Гектор. — И как вам эта… — он помедлил немного, сдерживая усмешку, так и рвущуюся с губ, — страна?

— К сожалению, я мало, что видел, был слишком занят работой. Понимаете, я изгонял злых духов, терроризировавших племя догонов. Кстати, — он подбоченился и вскинул голову, — они подумали, будто я божество, спустившееся с небес, представляете? Когда я вернулся, то тут же решил написать о своих приключениях книгу.

— Написали? 

— Да. Но в издательстве ее не приняли, к сожалению. Не хотите прочесть?

— Э-э… — растерявшись, Гектор не сразу нашелся, что ответить. — Может быть, как-нибудь…

Но Локхарт, казалось, совсем не слушавший собеседника, уже вытащил из кармана уменьшенный тугой свиток пергамента, пробормотал себе под нос что-то неразборчивое и так резко дернул кистью, будто у него в руках была не палочка, а рапира. 

Вместо того, чтобы увеличиться, свиток вдруг вспыхнул и превратился в жирный черный пепел, осыпавшийся на вытканный цветами ковер. Уши Локхарта, выглядывавшие из-под золотистых кудрей, налились ярким багрянцем. 

Гектор беззвучно вздохнул и произнес очищающее прежде, чем Локхарту пришло в голову еще какое-нибудь заклятье. Еще не хватало, чтобы он тут прожег ему дыру в ковре или случайно оттяпал собственные пальцы. 

— Что ж, я думаю, нашу встречу пора заканчивать. Простите за бестактность, но мне нужно сегодня еще нанести несколько важных визитов. Подчистить, так сказать, хвосты перед отъездом, — сказал Гектор, поднимаясь с кресла.

Локхарт встал следом. На его бледной коже пятнами выступил румянец, и он напоминал теперь больного краснухой. 

Гектор проводил его до самой двери, пожелал удачи и посоветовал не экспериментировать с заклятьями, на что Локхарт только вскинул голову и нервно передернул плечами. 

Когда за гостем закрылась дверь, Гектор снова вернулся в кабинет, кинул в камин горсть летучего пороха и, встав на колени, бесстрашно сунул голову в холодный зеленоватый огонь.

— Гостиница «Роза ветров», номер Умберто Ботельи. 

Судя по скрипу кровати, протяжным вздохам и влажным шлепкам, доносящимся из спальни, для разговора он выбрал не лучшее время. Чуть смутившись, Гектор хотел уже вынырнуть из камина и связаться с Умберто позже, но тут раздался тягучий низкий стон, кровать в последний раз скрипнула — громко, будто бы с надрывом — и все стихло. Послышался шелест простыней, негромкие смешки, звон стекла.

— Умберто! — крикнул Гектор, выждав с минуту. — Иди-ка сюда!

Смешки сменились недовольным бурчанием — Гектор услышал, как Умберто негромко бормочет, что некоторые люди, похоже, совсем не ложатся, и мало того, что встают в несусветную рань, так еще и другим спать мешают.

Однако, несмотря на ворчание, в гостиную Умберто вышел весьма довольным жизнью — похоже, «кружевницы», как нежно называла своих девочек хозяйка гостиницы, мисс Элизабет Уилкинс, «королева-девственница» Ночного квартала, пришлись ему по вкусу. 

— Друг мой, — улыбнувшись, поприветствовал он Гектора, — ты плохо и нервно выглядишь. Вылезай из камина, выпей вина. Хочешь, я познакомлю тебя с двумя нежнейшими созданиями, скрасившими мне ночь в вашей холодной неуютной стране? Мне показалось, то были не женщины, но воплощения Венеры или настоящие нимфы. 

— Спасибо за щедрое предложение, но у меня еще куча дел. — Гектор сердито посмотрел на Умберто, который в одном халате лениво развалился в кресле. — Ты кого мне посоветовал? Что за избалованный оранжерейный цветок, который считает, будто бы Африка — это такая большая страна, полная туземцев? 

— А-а, я гляжу, ты уже встретился с Гилдероем. Он тебе не понравился?

— Он едва не испортил мой ковер!

— Я тебя предупреждал, что маг из него никудышный. Но, послушай, секретарь он действительно хороший. Приврать и прихвастнуть любит, это да, однако с документами ладит отлично. Уверяю, все твое общение с нотариусом и представителями местного министерства сведется к проставлению подписей на уже подготовленных листках. 

Гектор подозрительно прищурился, разглядывая Умберто. 

— Он что, твой родственник, которому ты подыскиваешь хоть какую-нибудь работу?

Судя по тому, что Умберто ответил не сразу, да и вообще отвел взгляд, вдруг начав пристально рассматривать собственные ногти, он попал в точку. 

— Умберто! 

— Гектор, дорогой мой, ты все-таки слишком нервно себя ведешь. Как только закончишь с делами в этой своей… — Уогге-Уогге, кажется?.. — приезжай ко мне погостить. Тебе явно недостает теплого испанского моря, легкого вина и темнооких красавиц с крутыми бедрами.

— Умберто! 

— Ну да, да, — нехотя признался он, оторвавшись наконец-то от созерцания своих ногтей. — Дальний родственник моей жены. Огромное тщеславие, скромные возможности. Хочет стать великим писателем, но пока получается только продавать рассказы во всякие паршивые газетенки. Однако насчет его умений я тебе ни капельки не соврал! Вот увидишь, ты останешься доволен его работой. А когда вы вернетесь…

— Испанское море, легкое вино и темноокие красавицы, — вздохнул Гектор. — Да. Я помню. 

***

В последний вечер перед отъездом Гектор, как обычно, отправился в Косой переулок.

Миновав несколько лавок, он отсалютовал Фортескью, греющемуся на открытой веранде своего кафе, обогнул несуразную громаду Гринготтса и остановился перед невзрачным приземистым строением с многообещающей вывеской «Зелья от Зельды». Несмотря на ранний час, на двери висела кривоватая табличка «Закрыто!!!».

Проигнорировав предупреждение, Гектор громко постучал по дереву, покрытому облупившейся зеленой краской. Долго ждать, на удивление, не пришлось.

— Ты та-ак не вовремя, — вместо приветствия пробурчала невысокая растрепанная колдунья, кутающаяся в цветастую шаль — Зельда Асмус собственной персоной, бывшая однокурсница и просто хорошая знакомая. — Мне та-а-акой аврор снился…

— Ты же ненавидишь авроров, — хмыкнул Гектор, проходя внутрь.

— Ненавижу, — кивнула Зельда, запирая дверь. — Но во сне он не штрафовал меня за просроченную лицензию, а спасал от дракона.

— Ты же с детства мечтала, чтобы тебя украл дракон.

— Тьфу, ничего ты не понимаешь.

Гектор только пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Мысли и логика женщин для него всегда были тайной за семью печатями — о чем не уставала напоминать Розамунд еще в ту пору, пока являлась его женой.

— Ты за зельями? Список принес или как обычно?

— Нет, на этот раз только за предсказанием. Ты ведь мне погадаешь?

— Погадаю, давай только кофе попьем, — кивнула Зельда и направилась к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.

Гектор последовал за ней.

Они поднялись в крошечную квартирку, уставленную книжными стеллажами. Книги здесь вообще были повсюду: стояли на полках, занимавших целую стену, валялись на письменном столе и кровати, виднелись в просветах между горшками с зеленью. 

Даже на крохотной кухне, заваленной котлами, пузырьками и ретортами, лежал потрепанный томик «Расширенного справочника травника».

По образованию Зельда была дипломированным зельеваром, по состоянию души — провидицей. Она сознательно, вопреки настоятельным рекомендациям Трелони, не стала развивать в себе дар предвидения, решив, что не хочет тащить на себе такую тяжелую ношу, однако гадания у Зельды всегда получались отменными. Для Гектора уже стало своеобразной традицией приходить сюда перед каждым мало-мальски серьезным мероприятием.

Он сел на подушки, раскиданные по пушистому ковру, и на протяжении получаса терпеливо наблюдал, как Зельда выставляет на низкий столик вазочки со сладостями, нарезает хлеб и мясо, разливает по чашкам очень ароматный кофе, сваренный по какому-то особенному, известному только ей рецепту.

Пить кофе у Зельды тоже было традицией — эти посиделки всегда расслабляли и настраивали на умиротворенный лад.

— Так куда, говоришь, ты на этот раз? — спросила Зельда, окончив рассказ о синеглазом красавце-авроре, спасшем ее от чернокудрого драконя-оборотня. Судя по мечтательной улыбке, не сходившей с ее губ на протяжении всего повествования, она одинаково охотно поехала бы на край света и с драконом, и с аврором, а лучше всего — с ними обоими. 

— В Австралию. Маленький городок, недалеко от Уогга-Уогга. 

— Тиллвуд? 

— Именно. Три прыжка портключами, — кисло вздохнул Гектор.

Зельда поморщилась и сочувственно покачала головой. Она сама если и путешествовала, то исключительно на метлах, поездах или автобусах: от аппарации или порталов ее очень сильно мутило. Гектор тоже был совсем не любителем портключей, но не горел желанием добираться до Австралии вплавь или, того хуже, по воздуху.

Однажды он уже воспользовался услугами воздушного экипажа и чуть не схватил инфаркт, когда летающий дилижанс едва не врезался в какую-то маггловскую машину. Кажется, это был вертолет.

— По крайней мере, это будет быстро.

— Единственное утешение, — со смешком ответила Зельда. 

Они допили кофе, болтая о всякой ничего не значащей ерунде, и наступило время карт.

Зельда убрала со стола, зажгла свечу и принялась тасовать колоду.

Гектор внимательно на нее смотрел: он всегда любил наблюдать за переменами, происходящими с людьми, когда они были чем-то увлечены. 

Зельда, стоящая над котлом, Зельда, болтающая о нарядах и мужчинах, и Зельда, погрузившаяся в гадание — три разных человека. Иногда Гектору казалось, что, когда она гадает, в ее тело вселяется кто-то другой. Еще пару минут назад он пил кофе с обаятельной рыжей травницей, счастливой обладательницей очень женственных мягких черт, сейчас же напротив сидела совсем другая девушка. В лице не осталось и следа былой мягкости, оно казалось вырезанным из гранита, угловатым и резким. Плотно сжатые губы слились в тонкую полоску, светло-желтые глаза, сосредоточенно смотрящие на карты, словно бы потемнели, налились медью.

Это длилось недолго, не больше минуты, и Гектор не успел заметить, в какой момент видение рассеялось. Зельда — уже прежняя, желтоглазая и очаровательная — подняла голову. На пухлых, красиво изогнутых губах блуждала растерянная улыбка, во взгляде появилась неясная тревога.

Нашарив чашку с недопитым кофе, она опустошила ее одним глотком.

— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Гектор.

— Очень странно, — голос Зельды показался глухим и чуть надтреснутым. — Вот.

Гектор скосил глаза. Перед ним лежала карта — светло-серый прямоугольник. Взяв ее в руки, он перевернул, ожидая увидеть картинку, но наткнулся взглядом только на мелкий узор рубашки.

Непонимающе посмотрел на Зельду. 

— Что это?

— Главная карта расклада. — Зельда нервно облизнула губы.

— Что она означает?

Молчание.

—Ты слышишь? — Гектор занервничал. — Что означает эта карта?

Вместо ответа Зельда начала собирать карты, складывать их в стопку, и Гектор заметил, что руки у нее дрожат.

— Зельда? 

— Я… я, наверное, что-то напутала, — пробормотала она, пытаясь убрать карты в шкатулку. С первого раза не вышло, неаккуратная стопка никак не желала лезть в узкий деревянный пенал, и, потеряв терпение, Зельда просто швырнула колоду на стол. Вскочила, путаясь в длинной цветастой юбке, подошла к окну и застыла, обняв себя за плечи.

По-прежнему ничего не понимая, Гектор поднялся и встал с ней рядом.

— Ну? — он старался говорить весело и беззаботно. — И что меня ждет в Тиллвуде? Серость и уныние?

Зельда прикусила губу. Повернула к нему обеспокоенное, обескураженное лицо.

— Это пустота, понимаешь? Карта пустоты. Слушай… — Она потерла виски. — Давай я тебе погадаю на другой колоде, на Таро или на «сицилийском веере»? 

Сначала Гектор не понял, что она имеет в виду, и несколько секунд глупо смотрел на Зельду, ожидая продолжения, объяснения значения карты, но Зельда молчала. 

— Ты хочешь сказать… — Он сглотнул и облизнул губы точь-в-точь как Зельда минутой раньше. — Ты что, хочешь сказать, что у меня нет будущего? 

— Я… Ты знаешь, у этой карты куча значений, ничего определенного сказать нельзя… Черт, дурацкая колода, зачем я ее только нарисовала, как знала, что не стоило. Знаешь… у меня был очень тяжелый день, я, наверное, не выспалась, вот и ошиблась. Приходи ко мне завтра утром, до отъезда, у тебя ведь будет время? — она тараторила, словно стараясь убедить даже не столько Гектора, сколько себя саму, что это была ошибка. Просто оплошность не выспавшейся гадалки, мало ли, с кем не бывает…

По крайней мере, Гектору очень хотелось поверить в то, что действительно произошла ошибка.

Он поежился.

— Да ладно… Говоришь, толкования разные? Как по мне, так на пустом листе можно нарисовать все, что угодно. Что захочешь. Так что нормально все со мной будет, куда я денусь.

Улыбнувшись, он похлопал Зельду по плечу и почувствовал, как беспокойство отступает, когда она тоже ответила ему улыбкой.

Но маленький ледяной червячок, засевший в душе, никуда не делся даже после того, как Гектор вернулся домой и съел шикарный ужин с великолепнейшим десертом — хотя обычно хорошая еда, бокал виски и толстая сигара его отлично успокаивали и отвлекали от всех треволнений. 

***

Локхарт появился, как раз когда Гектор отдавал домовикам последние указания насчет дома — все такой же лощеный и напыщенный, как в прошлый раз. Свето-голубую мантию, правда, он сменил на более практичную, глубокого темно-зеленого цвета, а в руках держал небольшой саквояж из мягкой кожи. 

— Доброе утро, мистер Кейн. Какой чудесный сегодня день, правда? На небе ни облачка, даже жалко уезжать, такая погода для Лондона — редкость. Ах, а в Тиллвуде сейчас, наверное, стоит жуткий холод.

— Да, мне говорили, что там сейчас может быть весьма неприятно, — кивнул Гектор. — Надеюсь, Гилдерой, вы уложили теплый плащ? 

— Палочка и согревающие чары всегда при мне, — хвастливо отчеканил Локхарт. Гектору оставалось только хмыкнуть, и он постарался сделать это как можно менее скептически. 

Он подхватил собственный саквояж и посмотрел на часы. Девять утра. Портключ был настроен на девять пятнадцать, и следующие пятнадцать минут Локхарт, не затыкаясь ни не секунду, вещал о том, как он любит путешествовать и как благодарен Гектору за то, что тот взял его на работу.

Говорил Локхарт быстро, сбивчиво, и Гектор, глядя на его лихорадочно блестящие глаза и побледневшее лицо уже вскоре уверился, что тот не просто боится — паникует. Он хотел было предложить Локхарту успокоительного или хотя бы вина и уже открыл рот, чтобы позвать домовика, но передумал, решив, что тем самым смертельно оскорбит своего нового секретаря. Да и времени оставалось всего ничего.

— Вы ведь раньше путешествовали портключом? — на всякий случай уточнил он. — Этот портал перенесет нас на материк, куда-то на границу между Афганистаном и Ираном, оттуда мы с вами прыгнем до острова Ява, а там, наконец, пройдем через последний портал и окажемся в Тиллвуде. Понимаю, не самый лучший выбор маршрута, но напрямую до Австралии подобные порталы изготавливаются очень долго и стоят целое состояние, а времени ждать у меня нет. Да и лишних трат делать не хотелось, если уж быть совсем честным, это наследство и так влетает мне в очень круглую сумму. Вы представляете, у деда оказалась куча невыплаченных долгов, и после его смерти все кредиторы, конечно же, налетели на меня, будто стая голодных тестралов. 

— Очень вам сочувствую, — неискренне сказал Локхарт, с опаской косясь на часы. Гектор увидел, как судорожно дернулся кадык у него на шее. 

Минутная стрелка неумолимо приближалась к цифре «три». 

Когда до отправления остались считанные секунды, Гектор сделал глубокий вдох и крепче ухватился за ручку саквояжа. 

Он ненавидел путешествия через порталы. Отвратительное чувство, едва ли не худшее в мире — ощущать, как будто неведомая сила тащит сквозь узкую кишку, изгибающуюся под немыслимыми углами, и слушать бульканье утреннего чая в желудке. 

Где-то рядом точно так же болтался Локхарт — Гектор видел его сведенное мукой лицо в обрамлении золотистых кудрей. Портал искажал зрение — Локхарт то сжимался, становясь приземистым толстячком с узкими, как у китайца глазами, то растягивался, делаясь похожим на длинную зеленую макаронину. Гектор закрыл глаза: от резкой смены картинок его мутило больше, чем от полета.

Болтанка закончилась через минуту, когда они вылетели на небольшую площадку, замощенную песчаного цвета плиткой. Гектор, весь взмокший, едва удержался на ногах.

Он открыл глаза, перевел дыхание и слабой рукой вытер лоб. Определенно, с возрастом перемещаться на большие расстояния становилось все труднее и труднее. 

Услышав слабый стон, он повернулся и увидел Локхарта, тяжело привалившегося к плетеному ограждению. Выглядел тот жалко — бледный, растрепанный, даже, кажется, дрожащий. Одной рукой он так вцепился в ограждение, будто хотел выжать из толстых деревянных прутьев сок. Саквояж валялся рядом. 

— Гилдерой? Вы в порядке?

— Мгм… — невнятно промычал Локхарт. Попытался отлепиться от своей опоры, но только сделал шаг, как согнулся пополам — его вырвало. 

Гектор поморщился и достал палочку.

— Экскуро. Гилдерой, идемте, у нас мало времени, следующий прыжок через двадцать минут. 

Они покинули площадку — Локхарт шел, еле передвигая ноги, растеряв всю свою былую браваду — и очутились на небольшом крытом пятачке, тоже замощенном плиткой. Тут было довольно уютно: журчал фонтан, стояли массивные скамейки, на которых располагались волшебники, ожидающие, пока подойдет их очередь к порталу; в отдалении, в увитой плющом беседке, бойкая торговка предлагала всем желающим мороженое, сладости и прохладительные напитки. 

— Где мы? — сипло выдохнул Локхарт, мутным взглядом обводя площадь. 

Гектор удивленно на него посмотрел.

— Обычный перевалочный пункт для тех, кто путешествует портключами. Довольно удобный, надо сказать. Здесь есть стационарный портал, но на него нужно заранее регистрироваться, очереди всегда огромные… хотя это, конечно же, дешевле, чем заказывать индивидуальные портключи. Но не очень удобно. Мы просто подождем, пока активируется следующий из наших порталов. Я взял с интервалом в двадцать минут, чтобы можно было прийти в себя. Можете пока перекусить или выпить чего-нибудь, если хотите, время у нас еще есть.

— Нет, спасибо, я лучше посижу, — замотал головой Локхарт. 

Он опустился на скамейку, достал из кармана вышитый кружевной платок и промокнул лоб. 

Гектор сел рядом и наколдовал себе стакан с водой, а затем, чтобы чем-нибудь себя занять, принялся наблюдать за ожидающими.

Народу, на удивление, сегодня было немного: только две молоденьких ведьмы, бойко болтающие на каком-то непонятном чирикающем языке, бородатый колдун в белоснежном тюрбане, задумчиво читающий окладистый том в черном кожаном переплете, и изможденного вида парень в поношенной мантии. Незнакомец казался спящим, но, стоило задержать на нем взгляд, тут же открыл глаза, оказавшиеся какого-то пыльно-серого цвета, отливающего в желтизну, и пристально посмотрел на Гектора.

Тот поежился: парень выглядел, самое большее, лет на двадцать пять, но взгляд у него был полон такой усталости и тоски, словно вчера ему стукнула сотня. Несмотря на то, что было очень жарко, по спине скользнул холодок, и Гектор отвернулся.

Следующее перемещение прошло легче — по крайней мере, ему так показалось. Даже ноги не дрожали, только подкатила к горлу легкая тошнота, но один глоток свежего воздуха, пахнущего морем, помог ее прогнать.

Локхарту же, похоже, стало совсем плохо. На этот раз его рвало долго, и он едва успел выпить воды и перевести дух, прежде чем их засосал третий портал. 

На последнюю площадку — три мили от Уогга-Уогга, на самой границе с Тиллвудом — Локхарт вылетел и вовсе едва живым. 

— Как же ты свой хваленый пятикратный-то прыжок делал, — проворчал Гектор, помогая ему подняться.

Локхарт судорожно всхлипнул, хватая ртом холодный воздух, будто рыба, выброшенная на берег. 

— Я-а… — еле слышно прошелестел он между жадными вдохами. — Я-а-а… там были… другие… порталы… Пожалуйста, сэр… Пойдемте до Тиллвуда… пешком.

Гектор, который и сам чувствовал себя не лучшим образом, согласился, не раздумывая, только достал из саквояжа мантию, подбитую кротовьим мехом. 

— Вы бы оделись тоже, — посоветовал он, застегивая крючки. — Я не буду оплачивать вам лечение, если вы простудитесь из-за собственной небрежности.

Дрожащими пальцами Локхарт расстегнул свой саквояж, вытащил оттуда теплый плащ и накинул сверху. Плащ был ярко-лиловый, какого-то сложного кроя, с кучей застежек, складок и кисточек, и, наверное, его полагалось долго расправлять перед тем, как надеть, но Локхарту, судя по всему, было так плохо, что он совершенно позабыл о своем внешнем виде. 

На пару мгновений Гектор ему даже посочувствовал, но потом вспомнил напыщенное бахвальство, пепел, оседающий на ковер, непрекращающуюся болтовню — и сочувствие бесследно исчезло. 

— Идемте, — сказал он. — Я бы хотел попасть под крышу до того, как дождь разойдется.

***

Погода и впрямь оказалась отвратительной. Гектор, еще вчера вечером нежившийся в солнечных лучах, заливающих Лондон июньским теплом, теперь с неудовольствием смотрел на небо, плотно затянутое тучами. 

До Тиллвуда было недалеко — не больше получаса пешком, — но идти по раскисшей дороге, вьющейся через рощу, оказалось не слишком комфортно.

С неба сеялся мелкий дождь, усиливающийся с каждой минутой, полы мантии мгновенно пропитались водой и запачкались от грязи, звучно чавкающей под ногами, отовсюду капало, а сырой влажный ветер так и норовил залезть под одежду. Гектор пожалел, что так и не освоил бытовые заклинания и теперь вынужден был мокнуть под холодным зимним дождем, вместо того, чтобы создать у себя над головой водоотталкивающий покров. 

Впрочем, Локхарту, угрюмо плетущемуся следом, похоже, было намного хуже. Доставать палочку, чтобы наложить согревающие или водоотталкивающие чары, он не торопился, а капюшона на его щегольском плаще не было, так что золотистые волосы набрякли, потускнели и налипли на лоб. Взгляд голубых глаз потух, наполнился усталостью, губы сжались в тонкую полоску, нос покраснел. 

Лиловый плащ выпачкался в грязи, кисточки на нем отяжелели от воды и поникли, будто увядшие колокольчики, и весь вид у Локхарта стал таким скорбным, будто он весь долгий путь проделал пешком. 

Огни небольшого поселения, удивительно похожего на Хогсмид, уже маячили в просветах между деревьями, и Гектор немного повеселел.

— Эй, — повернулся он к Локхарту, — не раскисай, мы почти пришли.

Вместо ответа тот только шмыгнул носом и оглушительно чихнул. 

— Никогда здесь еще бывать не приходилось?

— Нет, но я читал. Тиллвуд ведь по-прежнему целиком подчиняется британскому министерству магии? 

— Ага, — кивнул Гектор. — Забавно вышло, правда? Вся страна обрела независимость, а маленький, почти незаметный городок остался. Перемудрили их маги тогда с заклятьем ненаходимости, скрылись от глаз всех, в том числе и от своих же. Какой скандал был… 

— Вы что, его застали? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Локхарт. 

Гектор ухмыльнулся, увидев живой блеск в его глазах. Сейчас, когда с Локхарта слетели остатки заносчивости и хвастовства, с ним стало даже приятно вести беседу.

Пожалуй, жене Умберто, вместо того, чтобы просить за незадачливого родственника, следовало почаще отправлять его в путешествия, желательно с очень тощим кошельком.

— Нет, конечно, не застал, я тогда еще не родился. Дед рассказывал. Та площадка, на которую мы приземлились, тоже принадлежит Тиллвуду, так что мне не пришлось даже оформлять разрешение, а сейчас с ними столько мороки — сам понимаешь, сколько человек подались в бега после того, как Сам-Знаешь-Кто сгинул.

Локхарт ощутимо передернулся, услышав последнюю фразу.

— Хорошо, что он исчез. Жаль только, что никто не знает, где теперь Гарри Поттер. Говорят, он выжил? 

— Слухи ходят разные, но достоверной информации об этом не знает никто. Министерство, сам понимаешь, молчит, Дамблдор выгоняет репортеров из школы, а в своих интервью говорит о чем угодно, кроме прошедшей войны. Хотя уже почти год прошел, можно было бы и приоткрыть эту завесу тайны. Вообще, я удивлен, что еще никто не докопался до истины. Странно, Рите всего-то тридцать, неужели теряет хватку?

— Рита… — Локхарт покатал имя на языке, раскатисто выводя «р». — Кто это? Имя рисует в моем воображении русскую шпионку. 

— Почти попал в цель, — хохотнул Гектор. — По части шпионажа она даст фору даже русским. Дам тебе хороший совет — никогда с ней не ссорься. Заживо съест. Хищница.

Гектор прищелкнул языком, вспоминая Риту в юности. Тогда она еще не носила золотые очки и не завивала волосы, да и Прытко Пишущим Пером не обзавелась, но уже в те годы щеголяла удивительной осведомленностью обо всех мало-мальски интересных и известных персонах. Однажды, еще учась на шестом курсе Хогвартса, она на протяжении полугода умудрялась шантажировать какого-то известного в те годы политика, к которому прыгнула на каникулах в постель, будучи несовершеннолетней. Кажется, та авантюра принесла ей пару ожерелий и солидное количество золотых галлеонов.

Сам Гектор с Ритой предпочитал дружить. 

— А вообще, — сказал он, уже переступая незримую границу, за которой начинался город, — лучше держись от нее подальше. 

— Конечно, — кивнул Локхарт с таким покорным видом, что Гектор сразу понял, куда тот отправил его добрый совет. 

***

Идти к поверенному, занимавшемуся завещанием Конрада, не имело смысла — из-за разницы во времени здесь уже было почти семь часов вечера, — так что они сразу же направились в гостиницу, где Гектор заранее забронировал два отличных номера. 

После прогулки под дождем двухэтажное кирпичное здание с ярко светившимися окнами и переливающейся вывеской показалось Гектору земным Авалоном, а улыбчивая хозяйка — снизошедшей до смертных Морганой. 

Сказав Локхарту, чтобы до утра тот его ни в коем случае не трогал, если не хочет нарваться на проклятье, Гектор отправился к себе, намереваясь провести остаток вечера в блаженной лености: принять горячую ванну, чтобы смыть с себя все воспоминания об утомительной дороге, съесть обильный ужин — желудок, в котором со вчерашнего вечера не было ничего, кроме воды и пары чашек чая, уже требовательно урчал — и посидеть у камина с книгой в тишине и спокойствии.

Невольно вспомнился Умберто со своим теплым морем, вином и крутобокими женщинами, и в голове будто бы прозвучал его насмешливый голос: «Стареешь, дружок. А ведь тебе еще даже до пятидесяти далеко».

«Старею», — не стал отрицать Гектор, с наслаждением залезая в горячую ванну. 

Впрочем, он никогда не разделял любвеобильности Умберто, который в любом городе в первую очередь шел в бордель — и это несмотря на то, что дома его ждала красавица-жена, не утратившая своего утонченного очарования даже после вторых родов.

Даже в Севилье, в годы учебы, когда Умберто ходил по борделям и надирался чуть ли не каждый день, Гектор чаще всего предпочитал куда более спокойный отдых безумным авантюрам.

Он прикрыл глаза и расслабился, откинувшись на мягкий подголовник. Горячая вода, над которой курился парок, обволакивала замерзшее тело, прогревая до самых костей, в ванной приятно пахло смолой и немного лавандой, и Гектор сам не заметил, как погрузился в дрему. 

Но сон, пришедший к нему сразу же, стоило смежить веки, оказался тревожным.

Гектору снился Лондон, окутанный туманом: узкие улицы, влажная от дождя набережная и Косой переулок, пустынный и какой-то притихший. Дома смотрели на него темными окнами, и казалось, будто за каждым окном, похожим на незрячий глаз слепого, прячется что-то — или кто-то, настороженный и враждебный.

В лавке Зельды была распахнута дверь, сама Зельда стояла на пороге — тусклая, будто из нее разом выпили все жизненные соки, с ввалившимися щеками и плотно стиснутыми губами. В руках, перечеркнутых синеватыми полосками вен, она держала пустую карту, от которой поднимался туман, плотный и белый, как молоко. Он расползался вокруг рваными облаками, укутывал улицы, превращая весь мир в пустоту.

Все выцветало, припорошенное пылью. В тумане, точно в трясине, тонули очертания домов и лавок, весь Косой переулок погружался в зыбкое марево, и Гектор не знал, как это остановить. Он пытался запоминать, запечатлевать мельчайшие детали: тонконогие столики у Фортескью, завитки капителей Гринготтса, покосившуюся вывеску над какой-то мелкой лавчонкой — будто это могло спасти город от проклятого тумана, — но ничего не помогало. Лондон тонул, отодвигался, исчезал, как пропадают с бумаги слова, написанные исчезающими чернилами из Зонко. 

Туман подбирался все ближе. Истаяла дверь, покрытая облупившейся зеленой краской, сгинула в небытии табличка «Закрыто!!!», и Гектор вдруг понял — осознал с такой четкостью, будто мысль возникла у него в мозгу, вытравленная кислотой, — что Зельда тоже сейчас исчезнет, растворится в пугающем белом ничто. Он протянул руку, всем телом бросился вперед…

И с вскриком проснулся в остывающей ванне, посреди жарко натопленной комнаты, пропахшей смолой и немного лавандой. Видимо, он резко дернулся, когда просыпался, и часть воды выплеснулась, оставив на деревянном полу глянцевые лужицы. 

«Тиллвуд, — тут же всплыло в голове. — Гостиница. Все хорошо». 

Гектор перевел дыхание. Всего лишь дурацкий сон.

Он вылез из ванны, кое-как растерся полотенцем и оделся. Все желание провести вечер в комнате, не высовывая носа наружу, исчезло — сейчас ему во что бы то ни стало хотелось очутиться среди людей. Сон оставил после себя мерзкий осадок, липкое чувство пустоты и неприятную холодную дрожь, пробиравшую даже в жаркой комнате.

Гектор подошел к зеркалу и скривился, увидев свое отражение. Из серебристых глубин на него смотрел чуть полноватый, уже немолодой, но далеко еще не старый мужчина. Если бы не волосы невнятного мышиного цвета и не прозрачные, почти бесцветные глаза, его вполне можно было назвать привлекательным.

Пожалуй, подумалось Гектору, пока он расчесывал волосы и поправлял сбившийся воротничок рубашки, он еще не настолько стар, чтобы оказаться неспособным увлечь хорошенькую девушку. Говорят, некоторые из них ценят не столько смазливую внешность, сколько опыт — а опыта у Гектора, несмотря на то, что большинство авантюр Умберто прошло мимо него, было достаточно. 

Насвистывая, он спустился на первый этаж, намереваясь заказать себе роскошный ужин и, может быть, поболтать с какой-нибудь ведьмочкой, ищущей приключений — сидеть в одиночестве после неприятного сна расхотелось совершенно, — но внизу его ждало жестокое разочарование.

Гилдерой Локхарт, будь он неладен, явно не терял времени зря.

Отогревшийся, сменивший мантию и посвежевший, он был похож на юного Нарцисса. Давешняя голубая мантия, небрежно накинутая поверх великолепно скроенного сюртука, подчеркивала цвет глаз, высохшие волосы снова налились здоровым блеском и вились мягкими кудрями, а улыбка, расцветавшая на лице, была настолько очаровательной, что ни у одной девицы просто не было шансов остаться равнодушной. 

Да они и не оставались — окружили стол, за которым сидел Локхарт с чашкой глинтвейна, и наперебой задавали какие-то вопросы, на которые тот охотно отвечал.

— А однажды в Африке, — донеслось до слуха Гектора, — мне пришлось иметь дело с настоящим шаманом. Он хотел меня прикончить, и с помощью магии вуду поднял целый отряд зомби, но я, конечно, оказался намного проворнее этих безмозглых чурбанов. Их гнилая плоть так и разлеталась в разные стороны, когда я направо и налево кидался боевыми заклятьями.

— Но где же вы всему этому научились, сэр? — робко поинтересовалась тоненькая хрупкая девушка, смотрящая на Локхарта с искренним восхищением. — Вы учились в академии авроров?

— Нет, нет, что вы. — Локхарт зарделся и скромно опустил глаза. — Всему, что я умею, меня научил мой наставник, удивительной скромности и широкой души человек. Когда стало ясно, что я превосхожу его по силам, он не стал уподобляться этим самодурам, которые вышвыривают своих учеников, стоит только тем хоть раз победить их в поединке — но мистер Кейн, к счастью, оказался не таким. Он продолжил учить меня — ведь, несмотря на то, что сложные колдовские чары давались мне легко, оставалось еще множество вещей, которые я должен был узнать. 

Гектор стоял в дверном проеме, пока скрытый от любопытных глаз, и со смешком слушал небылицы, которыми Локхарт щедро делился с благодарной аудиторией. Сердце кольнула ностальгия: почти двадцать лет назад они с Умберто точно так же ходили по пабам, где рассказывали о подвигах, по большей части существовавших только в их фантазиях. Они воображали себя то опытными драконологами, только вчера вернувшимися из заповедника, то этнографами, то аврорами под прикрытием — и на ходу сочиняли такие истории, что девушки, слушая их, только закатывали глаза и прижимали к раскрытым ртам ладошки. 

И теперь, хотя самым мудрым решением было бы возмутиться поведением Локхарта — получалось только смеяться, вспоминая себя самого, такого же молодого и самовлюбленного студента, считавшего, будто весь мир должен падать перед ним ниц. 

Гектор отступил назад, так и не зайдя в обеденный зал. Вернувшись в свою комнату, он подхватил плащ, достал шляпу и трость, и, никем не замеченный, вышел на улицу, решив, что поужинает в другом месте, благо пабов в Тиллвуде хватало. 

И он очень надеялся, что не все женщины этого городка посходили с ума, послушав сладкие до приторности рассказы новоявленного Аполлона с золотистыми кудрями и белозубой улыбкой. 

***

— Впредь спрашивай, прежде чем приплетать мое имя ко всяким небылицам, — строго сказал Гектор на следующее утро, когда неприлично довольный Локхарт спустился к завтраку и с аппетитом принялся поглощать яичницу. — Мне тоже когда-то было двадцать лет, и я тогда частенько привирал, но не переходи допустимых границ. 

Улыбка Локхарта чуть потухла. Он спрятался за чашкой с кофе, только озорно блеснули яркие глаза.

— Я всего лишь изменил имя своего наставника, — беспечно отозвался он через несколько секунд. — Я действительно кое у кого учился. Между прочим, у одного из известнейших магов своего времени.

— И у кого же? — фыркнул Гектор, скользя взглядом по заголовкам газеты.

Настроение у него с утра было прескверным. Несмотря на то, что вчера вечером в пабе «Неудержимый кабан» ему все-таки удалось подцепить девчонку, очень напомнившую юную Риту Скитер, и вспомнить собственную молодость в прокуренном, заставленном бутылками номере, выпитый вечером бренди теперь отзывался в висках пульсирующей болью. Антипохмельное зелье почти не помогало, яичница на тарелке вызывала тошноту одним своим видом, кофе горчил и отчетливо отдавал кислятиной — впрочем, этот мерзкий привкус, скорее всего, был заслугой вчерашней пьянки, а не отсутствием таланта у здешнего повара. 

Так что вид Локхарта, прямо-таки лучащегося счастьем, вызывал только глухое раздражение, смешанное с завистью. 

— У Джонатана Маккинона, — тем временем ответил Локхарт, намазывая тост джемом. — Можете послать ему сову, если хотите.

Гектор только отмахнулся. Меньше всего его интересовало, где и чему Локхарт учился помимо юриспруденции. 

— Своим слушательницам можешь рассказывать все, что тебе в голову взбредет, — чуть сварливо сказал он. — Но мы сейчас отправимся к мистеру Бишопу, поверенному моего деда, и там, будь добр, не болтай ничего лишнего, а просто выполняй свою работу, хорошо? В конце концов, я плачу тебе деньги за возню с документами, а не за прославление моего — а заодно и своего, конечно же — имени среди местных дурочек. Я надеюсь, мы друг друга поняли?

— Разумеется, — безмятежно ответил Локхарт, приподнимая уголки губ в улыбке. 

Гектору не очень понравилось выражение его глаз, вмиг из лучистых ставших холодными и невыразительными. Он вдруг подумал, что Локхарт, возможно, не настолько уж и глуп, как пытается казаться. По крайней мере, он, хоть и хвастун, но, уж точно, не наивный и рассеянный остолоп. 

«Далеко пойдет», — подумал Гектор, наблюдая за тем, как Локхарт улыбается какой-то девушке за соседним столиком. Глаза его снова налились теплом, на щеках заиграли ямочки, и все лицо приобрело какое-то мягкое, очень одухотворенное выражение, будто бы Локхарт смотрел на самую любимую и желанную женщину в своей жизни.

Пожалуй, если бы Гектор не видел, как с точно таким же выражением лица Локхарт вчера болтал с целой толпой девиц, он бы поверил в искренность порыва.

Но теперь Гектору подумалось, что у Локхарта, наверное, есть целый десяток масок, которые тот меняет, когда хочет произвести какое-то определенное впечатление. Может быть, у них с Ритой было больше общего, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Гектор мысленно сделал себе заметку — ни в коем случае самому их не знакомить.

Еще не хватало собственными руками создать чудовище. В том, что эти двое сработаются, он теперь ничуть не сомневался — как и в том, что смесь из этого получится хуже Взрывного зелья. 

— Идем, — немного более грубо, чем следовало, буркнул он, откладывая газету. — Нас впереди ждет куча дел. 

***

— Та-ак… — проблеял мистер Бишоп, копаясь в ящике стола. — Документы, документы… Ага, вот! Ключ от дома. Можете прогуляться, осмотреться, пока мы с молодым человеком занимаемся скучными бумажками. Неподалеку живет миссис Питерсон, экономка покойного мистера Кейна, если хотите, поболтайте с ней, она неплохо с ним ладила и, кажется, была последней, кто его видел.

— Зачем мне с ней болтать? — Гектор удивленно посмотрел на юриста.

Мистер Бишоп, местный нотариус и поверенный Конрада Кейна, был похож на старого облезлого козла. Особенное сходство придавали длинная, закручивающаяся вверх жидкая бородка, побитая сединой, и трясущийся высокий голос.

— Ну-у… — протянул мистер Бишоп. — Я думал, вы захотите узнать… учитывая странные обстоятельства смерти.

— Простите? В своем письме вы не написали ничего подобного о странных обстоятельствах.

— Я думал, вам написал кто-нибудь другой. — Невозмутимость нотариуса сложно было чем-то пробить. — В целом, ничего особенного, смерть от естественных причин, никаких запрещенных заклятий. Обычный инфаркт. Конрад был уже очень немолод, сами понимаете…

— И в чем тогда заключается странность?

— Его нашли в лесу. При этом миссис Питерсон, уходившая из дома мистера Бишопа около одиннадцати часов вечера, клянется, что в это время мистер Кейн уже выпил свою порцию вечернего чая и собирался ложиться спать. 

— Но что его понесло на ночь глядя в лес?

— Увы, этого нам не известно. Никаких следов насильственной смерти, на лице даже страха не было. Знаете, когда он лежал в гробу, то улыбался.

Локхарт закашлялся, то ли пытаясь сдержать смешок, то ли подавившись чаем. Гектор поморщился, сгреб со стола ключ и пошел осматривать свое наследство.

***

В последний раз Гектор гостил у деда еще в период учебы в Хогвартсе: потом они рассорились. После того, как Гектор категорически отказался учиться зельеварению, которого сполна наелся еще в школе, и сказал, что хочет заняться историей, Конрад Кейн, известный своими горячностью и самодурством, заявил, что у него больше нет не только сына, но и внука. Со своим сыном, отцом Гектора, Конрад успел поругаться десятью годами раньше, правда, не из-за зельеварения. Просто после смерти своей первой жены, красавицы и умницы Кристины Паркинсон, Винсент Кейн женился на грязнокровке из небогатой ирландской семьи, чем нанес Конраду смертельное оскорбление: дед, насколько помнил Гектор, больше всего на свете ненавидел два явления — грязнокровок и ирландцев. 

Гектору тогда было шесть лет, и злющий, как голодный акромантул, дед стал одним из самых ярких впечатлений детства. Конрад разозлился до такой степени, что с сыном не общался до самой его гибели — и Винсент Кейн, и его жена были убиты сторонниками Темного Лорда четыре года назад. Даже на похороны не приехал, только прислал Гектору сухое письмо с соболезнованиями. А потом, через пару дней — еще одно письмо, уже куда более обстоятельное, с извинениями. 

После этого они стали вести переписку и, можно сказать, почти помирились, но вот побывать в Тиллвуде Гектор так и не успел, а дед уже был не в том возрасте, чтобы прыгать порталами через весь белый свет. 

В детских воспоминаниях дом был совсем другим — по крайней мере, Гектор помнил его гораздо более обжитым. 

Со смерти Конрада прошел всего-то месяц, но казалось, будто огромный пустой особняк заброшен уже много лет. Кусты по обе стороны от присыпанной гравием дорожки явно давно не подстригали, и они обросли, став похожими на лохматых чудовищ из сказок, в чаше фонтана плавали листья и сор, широкие ступени крыльца были в грязных следах. 

Ключ, выданный мистером Бишопом, повернулся в замочной скважине с чудовищным скрипом — Гектору на мгновение показалось, будто замок тяжело вздыхает о своей незавидной доле стража склепа, в который превратился дом. 

Внутри было темно, холодно и сыро. Тусклого серого света, льющегося через грязноватые, в разводах, окна, не хватало, чтобы прогнать из комнат навечно поселившийся в них сумрак. Повсюду лежала пыль, откуда-то отчетливо тянуло влагой — то ли крыша протекала, то ли водопровод. 

Гектор поежился. В его воспоминаниях дом сиял огнями сотен свечей и полнился ароматами выпечки, сухих трав, свежесрезанных цветов и трубочного табака, до которого Конрад был большой охотник — а теперь вместо всего этого приходилось довольствоваться Люмосом и еще слабым, но уже вполне ощутимым запахом плесени. Жилище умирало вслед за хозяином.

Пройдясь по всем комнатам, Гектор наложил временные стабилизирующие чары на библиотеку, чтобы ценные тома окончательно не испортились от влаги, и проделал то же самое еще с парой помещений, в которых хранились интересные артефакты и зелья. Занимаясь этим, он мысленно прикинул, во сколько галлеонов ему обойдется доставка всего этого богатства из Австралии до Британии, и прищелкнул языком: даже по самым скромным подсчетам сумма выходила кругленькая.

Впрочем, собрание редких книг и артефактов этого стоило. Некоторые вещи, вроде амулета Асклепия, который защищал от большинства магических болезней — например, от драконьей оспы или чешуйчатой лихорадки, — сейчас уже невозможно было где-либо найти. 

Да и вообще коллекция артефактов впечатляла своим размахом. Чего здесь только не было, нашелся даже клубок-поводырь, привезенный когда-то еще предками Конрада из России. 

Гектор как раз держал его в руках — теплый золотистый шарик, мягко пульсирующий, будто где-то внутри, под слоем тонких ниток, билось сердце, — когда услышал внизу какой-то шум. 

Сначала он подумал, что это крысы — мало ли, сколько их расплодилось тут, когда со смертью Конрада дом лишился всех защитных заклятий, — и еще несколько минут спокойно изучал содержимое сундука со всякими интересными вещами, однако скрип дверных петель заставил нахмуриться. Гектору, как человеку разумному, казалось крайне маловероятным, что за месяц крысы способны так разожраться, чтобы легко открывать массивные деревянные двери. Конечно, это еще мог бы быть и домовик, но, насколько помнил Гектор, последний эльф в этом доме умер еще лет пятнадцать назад, когда Конрад чересчур увлекся, испытывая на слугах свои экспериментальные зелья. При мысли об этом Гектора передернуло — иногда, поглощенный сентиментальными воспоминаниями, он забывал, каким человеком был его дед. 

Вытащив палочку, он бесшумно вышел в коридор и направился к лестнице, подавив желание крикнуть «кто здесь?!» — решил, что так сможет спугнуть незваного гостя, которому вздумалось похозяйничать в доме. 

Шум доносился откуда-то из восточного крыла — насколько помнил Гектор, у деда там находилась лаборатория. Туда он еще не заглядывал, уверенный, что не обнаружит для себя ничего интересного: готовые зелья Конрад хранил в специально обустроенной кладовке, а в лаборатории можно было найти только образцы в крошечных запаянных ампулах, заготовки и ингредиенты. 

Однако когда Гектор спустился в холл и почти бегом отправился в восточное крыло, шум уже затих и дом снова погрузился в сонную, почти мертвенную тишину. Только слышно было, как шумит за окном лес, начинавшийся сразу же за забором. 

Дверь в лабораторию оказалась приоткрыта, хотя Гектор прекрасно помнил, что еще час назад она была заперта. 

Вспомнив все защитные и боевые заклинания, которым его когда-то обучали в Хогвартсе, Гектор сжал палочку в мигом вспотевшей ладони и заглянул в щель, чувствуя, как заполошно колотится сердце.

Шумели действительно не крысы. По небольшому залу, уставленному по периметру стеллажами с пробирками, банками и коробками, метался какой-то высокий щуплый человек в темном плаще с капюшоном. Гектор не видел его лица, только заметил выбившиеся из-под капюшона пряди белоснежных волос. Судя по суетливым движениям, незнакомец был явно на нервах. 

Сделав глубокий вдох, Гектор решил, что будет разумно сначала оглушить странного гостя, и только потом узнавать, что он тут забыл, но не успел даже взмахнуть палочкой: человек в черном стремительно обернулся. Раздался свист рассекаемого воздуха, и последним, что Гектор услышал, прежде чем на него обрушилась темнота, было отрывистое:

— Ступефай! 

***

Когда Гектор пришел в себя, то с полминуты пытался осознать, где он находится и почему же у него так болит затылок. 

Наконец, проморгавшись, он понял, что лежит на пороге лаборатории, а голова болит потому, что при падении он, судя по всему, здорово ударился о деревянный пол. 

Торопливо ощупав затылок, Гектор, к своему величайшему облегчению, обнаружил только шишку величиной с грецкий орех. Неприятно, но не смертельно. По крайней мере, крови не было, да и мир перед глазами не кружился. 

Морщась, Гектор сел и огляделся. Лаборатория пустовала, только колыхались занавески на открытом окне. На первый взгляд все вещи были на месте. Взломщик не взял с собой ни золотых котлов, ни редчайших ингредиентов вроде драконьей крови или желчи девственной вейлы, хотя, продав их, мог бы заработать уйму денег. Видимо, он приходил за чем-то конкретным, причем, если судить по нервному поведению — крайне ему необходимым. 

Интересно, нашел ли.

К счастью, палочка Гектора, равно как и редкие ингредиенты, незнакомцу оказалась без надобности — Гектор обнаружил ее на столе, когда головная боль слегка утихла и он смог подняться. На всякий случай не став убирать палочку в карман, он еще раз мельком оглядел лабораторию.

Ничего необычного, никаких следов грабежа. О том, что здесь вообще кто-то был, напоминали только распахнутые дверцы шкафов, выдвинутые ящики письменного стола и открытое окно. 

Гектор подошел к нему, выглянул наружу. Окно выходило на задний двор, откуда рукой подать было до неприметной калитки, ведущей в лес. 

«Его нашли в лесу», — всплыло в памяти козлиное блеяние Бишопа. 

Могло ли быть такое, что дед умер не от инфаркта, а был убит — этим непонятно откуда взявшимся долговязым блондином, нагло влезшим в особняк, невзирая на присутствие законного хозяина? 

Но если убит, то каким образом? Как можно убить человека, чтобы он ушел на Авалон с улыбкой? 

И почему, если Конрада убил этот взломщик, он проник в дом не в ту же ночь, а только сейчас? Ведь он не мог не знать, что, как только хозяин будет обнаружен мертвым, дом тут же опечатают. 

Ответов на все эти вопросы у Гектора не было. 

Головная боль не располагала к размышлениям. Конечно, можно было пойти в дедову кладовую и поискать там обезболивающее, но пить зелья неизвестно какого срока годности Гектору не хотелось. К тому же, с деда сталось бы хранить модифицированные эликсиры вперемешку с обычными, не подписывая этикетки, а тяга к изобретательству в нем не умерла даже в сто двадцать лет. 

Поэтому Гектор закрыл окно, вышел на улицу и запер дом. Немного подумав, наложил еще и запирающее заклятье, замкнутое на собственной крови — для этого, правда, пришлось уколоть палец, но зато теперь можно было не опасаться, что без его ведома внутрь проберется кто-то посторонний.

Калитка на заднем дворе оказалась заперта, но криво висящий замок явно запирали наспех, а трава вокруг была примята, так что сомнений не осталось — взломщик ушел в лес. 

Рассудив, что бегать по лесу с раскалывающейся головой в поисках неизвестно кого — не лучшее решение, — Гектор только поцокал языком и отправился назад к нотариусу, отчаянно ругая себя за то, что сразу не взял у него адрес экономки.

***

Когда он пришел, Локхарт с Бишопом пили чай и вели какую-то непринужденную светскую беседу — причем, судя по раскрасневшемуся лицу нотариуса и его восхищенному взгляду, обращенному к Локхарту, секретарь явно не терял времени зря. 

И откуда у него такая потребность рассказывать всем небылицы, чтобы вызвать восхищение? Вряд ли мистер Бишоп мог быть Локхарту хоть чем-то полезен — влиятельных друзей, насколько Гектор знал по письмам деда, у нотариуса не было, а для постели тот был явно слишком стар. К тому же, насколько сумел заметить Гектор, Локхарта мужчины интересовали исключительно в деловом плане. 

Видимо, Гилдерой просто патологически нуждался в чужом восхищении — гнобили его в детстве, что ли? 

— Еще раз здравствуйте, мистер Кейн, — заулыбался мистер Бишоп, когда Гектор прошел в его кабинет. — Мы закончили с основными бумагами, вам нужно только поставить свою подпись в двух местах, и можете быть свободны. Гилдерой отнесет бумаги в наше отделение министерства, как положено. А уж через пару-тройку дней заскочите в министерство сами, зарегистрируетесь, и все, дом полностью ваш. 

Гектор кисло взглянул на протянутые ему бумаги. Мозг, казалось, ссохся от боли и отказывался воспринимать какую-либо информацию, однако Гектор никогда не ставил подпись под непрочитанными документами: обжегся на этом в пятнадцать лет, когда сдуру заключил с однокурсником магический контракт на семестровое выполнение всех письменных домашних работ по трансфигурации. 

Пришлось читать, причем не по диагонали, а вникая в смысл каждого слова, да еще под аккомпанемент хоть и негромкого, но очень оживленного разговора на заднем плане. Локхарт, кажется, рассказывал мистеру Бишопу о своих невероятных приключениях среди туземцев. Непонятно, верил ли Бишоп рассказам — Гектору все же хотелось думать, что здравый смысл пока не отказал старому нотариусу, — однако слушал с явным интересом. 

Локхарт же, явно польщенный вниманием, разливался, будто соловей. На мгновение Гектору даже стало неловко его прерывать, настолько он сейчас был похож на ребенка, рассказывающего родителям о каком-то школьном подвиге. Однако желание побыстрее закончить с делами оказалось сильнее мимолетной сентиментальности. 

— Мистер Бишоп, — сказал Гектор, поставив на документах размашистую роспись, — я бы все-таки хотел побеседовать с экономкой. Вы говорили, она живет где-то неподалеку?

— Да, на соседней улице, сейчас я найду вам адрес. А что? — Бишоп прищурился. — Вы что-то обнаружили в доме? Кстати, вы очень скверно выглядите… что-то случилось?

— Ничего страшного, — отмахнулся Гектор. — Просто не поладил с охранным заклятьем на дверях лаборатории. Знаете, мой дед очень любил наводить сторожевые чары с иллюзиями, вполне материальными. И вот… пришлось слегка подраться.

— Ох, мистер Кейн, — всплеснул руками Локхарт в таком неподдельном огорчении, что Гектор едва не поверил в его искренность. — Ну зачем же вы пошли в этот дом в одиночестве? Я изучал подобные схемы защиты и в два счета бы избавил вас от драки! Существует пара очень эффективных заклятий против таких иллюзий, взять хотя бы сетку Зильберштейна!

— Мистер Кейн, где же вы нашли этого славного юношу? — с теплой улыбкой поинтересовался мистер Бишоп, листающий записную книжку. — Как он много всего знает и умеет, настоящий бриллиант.

— Да уж, способности у него выдающиеся.

Гектор не стал признаваться, что информацию о сторожевых чарах он выдумал от первого и до последнего слова. Находчивость Локхарта его позабавила и даже чуть обескуражила.

Сетка Зильберштейна, ну надо же! Насколько знал Гектор, а знал он немало, Герхард Зильберштейн, если чем и прославился, так только огромным морализаторским трактатом, в котором на протяжении тысячи рукописных страниц рассуждал об этичности использования дементоров для охраны Азкабана. Трактат был очень занудным, тяжеловесным и битком набитым фактами, не относящимися к основной теме — пока Гектор изучал его по долгу учебы, хогвартские лекции Биннса казались ему шедевром изящной словесности. 

— В следующий раз, Гилдерой, как только соберусь лезть в какое-нибудь из запертых дедовых хранилищ, я обязательно возьму тебя с собой, — пообещал он. 

Локхарт в ответ просиял с таким самодовольным видом, что Гектору тут же захотелось оказаться с ним перед дверью с настоящей защитой, наложенной Конрадом Кейном. Насколько он помнил, дед всегда обожал запирать свои сейфы темномагическими заклинаниями на крови. 

— Отнеси бумаги в министерство, оформи там все, как полагается, и можешь на сегодня быть свободен, — устало сказал Гектор, мимоходом подивившись собственной кровожадности. 

***

Экономка, миссис Питерсон — «ах, пожалуйста, зовите меня просто Энн, Гектор!» — оказалась немолодой уже дамой в черепаховых очках и с тугим пучком на голове. 

Оказалось, что она смутно помнила Гектора еще по тем временам, когда он ненадолго приезжал погостить. Конрада же Энн просто боготворила, закрывая глаза и на его сварливый характер, и на жестокость. Гектору даже показалось, что экономка была влюблена в деда, слишком уж у нее было одухотворенное лицо, когда она рассказывала о последних годах Конрада Кейна. Даже имя его Энн выговаривала с какой-то особенной интонацией, чуть растягивая гласные.

Гектора же она сразу окрестила «дорогим мальчиком», а на неловкую просьбу об обезболивающем зелье не только принесла лекарство, но и заварила травяной сбор по какому-то своему рецепту, уверяя, что этот настой намного вкуснее и полезнее чая.

Ароматный, чуть горьковатый напиток в самом деле оказался очень вкусным — да и беседа под него завязалась сама собой.

— В последний год Конрад, и впрямь, немного странно себя вел, — сказала Энн, крутя в сухих тонких пальцах серебряную ложечку. — Он как будто стал другим — более спокойным, даже, можно сказать, отрешенным. Почти все время проводил в своем кабинете и в лаборатории, иногда даже забывал поесть. Мне постоянно приходилось ему напоминать о завтраке, обеде и ужине. И, дорогой мой, он полностью ушел в себя. Практически ни с кем не разговаривал, даже в паб перестал заглядывать — а ведь раньше исправно заходил два раза в неделю. Эдвин же специально для него каждый месяц заказывал бочонок какого-то особенного эля прямиком из Англии — здесь такой не варят и не пьют, говорят, жуткая гадость на вкус, а вот Конрад любил…

Она промокнула уголки повлажневших глаз платком и еле слышно шмыгнула носом. Гектору подумалось, что стоит, наверное, сказать какие-то слова соболезнования, но, как назло, ничего не шло на ум. 

— Кхм… — выдавил он, сделав глоток чая. — А в гости к нему кто-нибудь приходил? Может быть, какие-то старые знакомые или заказчики?

— Мерлин с вами, какие заказчики? Он уже давно не принимал заказов.

— Но вы же только что сказали, что дед много времени проводил в лаборатории.

— Это верно, — кивнула Энн. — Но он говорил, что работает над каким-то проектом… Ах, простите, я совсем не разбираюсь ни в зельеварении, ни в других высоких науках, так что пропускала подробности мимо ушей. Что насчет гостей… да, к нему часто приходил какой-то паренек. Не знаю уж, откуда он такой взялся, точно не из Тиллвуда, я бы приметила. Худосочный, какой-то болезненный. Кожа бледная, все венки наперечет, волосы белые-белые, словно снег, глаза покрасневшие. 

Гектор напрягся, вспомнив фигуру в черном и прядь белых волос, выбившуюся из-под капюшона.

— Высокий?

— Да-да. И худющий, как оглобля. После смерти Конрада пропал… Даже на похоронах не появился, а ведь раньше каждую неделю приходил. А вы что, его видели, дорогой мальчик?

— Дед упоминал в письме, — уклончиво ответил Гектор, надеясь, что экономка не станет интересоваться, с чего бы это Конраду взбрело в голову писать внуку о внешности своего гостя. — Только даже имени не назвал. А зачем он приходил? Что они с Конра… с дедом обсуждали? 

— Не знаю, — огорченно сказала Энн. — Мистер Кейн не посвящал меня в свои дела, а когда этот… Уильям, кажется… приходил, то они спускались в лабораторию и запирались, даже чары накладывали. Не поймите меня неправильно, я вовсе не хотела подслушивать, но…

— Ничего-ничего. Значит, Уильям? — Гектор задумчиво почесал кончик носа, по-прежнему мало что понимая.

Он так надеялся, что разговор с экономкой прояснит хоть что-нибудь, а вместо этого вопросов только прибавилось. Кто такой этот Уильям? Зачем он постоянно таскался к деду?

Что он, сову ему в глазницу, искал в лаборатории? 

— Скажите, Энн… а как обнаружили деда? Вообще, что произошло тем вечером? Понимаете, мне просто хочется знать, что случилось. 

— Ох, — вздохнула экономка. Глаза у нее снова заблестели, и голос слегка дрожал, когда она принялась рассказывать. — Я уходила из дома Конрада почти в половине двенадцатого ночи — я всегда уходила поздно, удостоверившись, что мистер Кейн собирается ложиться спать и ему больше не потребуется моя помощь. Не то, чтобы я могла на самом деле помочь такому сильному магу, каким был он… Но в вопросах ведения хозяйства Конрад не разбирался вовсе! Мог спалить дом, задумав согреть себе воду для чая, представляете? Так вот… в тот вечер я, как обычно, заварила чай, отнесла к нему в кабинет и пожелала спокойной ночи. Конрад, как обычно по вечерам, сидел и разбирал свои записи, он был уже в халате и явно никуда не собирался идти. А утром… — голос Энн звучал уже на грани всхлипов, — я пришла, а дома никого. Только задняя дверь не заперта, а я ведь помнила, что перед уходом ее проверяла! И калитка в заборе открыта была. Я вышла, а он — там. Прямо на земле, на дороге, ведущей из леса. Несколько ярдов не дошел, понимаете? Лежит… и улыбается. 

Энн затряслась всем телом, явно снова переживая то кошмарное для нее утро, и на этот раз Гектор все-таки отреагировал — положил руку ей на плечо, ободряюще похлопал.

— Простите, что я терзаю вас вопросами… но мне нужно знать. А раньше за дедом не водилась привычка гулять по лесу?

— Раньше… Я не замечала, я же всегда заканчивала в одиннадцать. Может быть, он и уходил. — Она подняла на Гектора измученный взгляд и наморщила лоб, будто пытаясь что-то припомнить. — Но зачем ему… ночью?.. в лес?..

Гектор только растерянно пожал плечами. Ему самому чертовски интересен был ответ на этот вопрос. 

— Спасибо за чай, — поблагодарил он. — Было очень вкусно. Пожалуйста, простите меня за беспокойство, я не хотел заставлять вас волноваться, просто мистер Бишоп упомянул о некой странности — вот я и решил все выяснить. Ну, знаете… на всякий случай. 

— Конечно, конечно! Дорогой мой мальчик, даже не думайте извиняться, я все прекрасно понимаю. Если еще потребуется моя помощь — только скажите. Для внука Конрада я сделаю, что смогу. 

— Еще один вопрос — и я уйду. Как вы считаете… не могла ли у деда быть… — Гектор чуть замялся, сам не зная, как сформулировать вопрос. — Не мог ли он в лесу встречаться с какой-нибудь женщиной? Ну, я не знаю… аппарировать к ней оттуда? Тайно.

— Ну что вы, — со снисходительной улыбкой сказала Энн. — Если бы у Конрада была любовница, я бы обязательно об этом знала. 

— Вы же упоминали, что он с вами ничем не делился и стал очень замкнутым.

— Гектор, вы упускаете самое главное. Я женщина и, хоть далеко не молода, хватку не потеряла. Я бы узнала о том, что у Конрада завелась любовница, еще раньше его самого. К тому же, вы слишком плохо знали своего деда, если считаете, будто он стал бы скрывать от кого-то свои романы. 

Аргумент Энн о женской проницательности вовсе не показался Гектору неоспоримым, однако с тем фактом, что дед любил выставлять все свои увлечения напоказ, спорить было сложно.

Да и не стал бы Конрад Кейн, признанный чистоплюй и любитель комфорта, бегать в лес ради женщины, даже намереваясь сохранить роман в тайне. 

Откровенно говоря, Гектор вообще не представлял, ради чего Конраду с его подагрой потребовалось бы под покровом ночи идти куда-то в одиночестве — однако после беседы с Энн он был почти уверен, что это как-то связано с белобрысым взломщиком по имени Уильям, появившимся непонятно откуда неизвестно с какими целями. 

***

Перед тем, как вернуться в гостиницу, Гектор снова зашел в особняк. 

Он проверил защитный контур, с удовлетворением отметив, что никто посторонний границу не пересекал, и, не снимая чар, поднялся в кабинет. Услышав мельком от Энн о записях деда, он подумал, что совсем не лишним будет их пролистать, хотя бы бегло. Может быть, найдется какой-нибудь дневник наблюдений или заметки, которые позволят сделать вывод о том, что таинственный незнакомец-альбинос забыл в лаборатории. А заодно прольют свет на причины поведения, странноватого даже для Конрада Кейна. 

Может быть, следовало отступиться — деда не воскресишь, за защитный контур никто без ведома не пролезет, — но Гектору уже просто было интересно. В конце концов, все равно два дня придется ждать, пока министерство проверит все бумаги, и уж лучше он займется в свободное время делом, чем будет с утра до вечера слушать Локхарта, разглагольствующего о всякой чепухе. 

Конечно, можно было бы зайти в местное отделение аврората и оставить заявление о нападении, но аврорам Гектор не до конца доверял еще с тех пор, как стало известно, сколько в их рядах скрывалось приспешников Темного Лорда. Да и почему-то не хотелось ему трубить об этом деле на весь Тиллвуд, а при участии авроров избежать шумихи не удалось бы: слишком уж редко в этом маленьком сонном городе происходило что-нибудь интересное. 

Дедовы записи — пухлая потрепанная тетрадь с торчащими листками — обнаружились в запертом ящике стола. Заклинания там были такой силы, что любого постороннего человека просто бы смело проклятьем, однако в Гекторе текла и кровь Конрада, так что ящик выдвинулся без проблем, только скользнуло по коже прохладное дуновение магии. 

Помимо тетради, в ящике лежала еще тонкая папка, полная каких-то бумаг, и узкий вытянутый пенал. Открыв его, Гектор с удивлением воззрился на его содержимое — несколько ампул с мутноватой жидкостью и цилиндр с поршнем, оканчивающийся длинной тонкой иглой. Кажется, это был какой-то маггловский медицинский прибор. Гектор уже видел такой раньше, вторая жена отца показывала как-то, но вот название забыл — то ли щиц, то ли пиц…

«Шприц», — всплыло в голове. Штука, при помощи которой магглы вводят свои лекарства. А жидкость в ампулах — видимо, какой-то препарат. 

Еще один вопрос свалился в уже переполненную копилку, которой стала голова, и Гектору очень захотелось выругаться. С самого детства он терпеть не мог, когда что-то ускользало от его понимания.

А наличие в запертом ящике стола маггловского шприца — это у деда-то, известного своей нетерпимостью и к грязнокровкам, и к магглам! — не поддавалось никаким логическим объяснениям. 

Гектор ломал себе голову всю дорогу до гостиницы, но так и не смог придумать причины, по которой деду мог понадобиться маггловский прибор для инъекций. Конрад Кейн способен был сварить зелье, вытаскивающее людей, уже стоящих одной ногой на Грани — неужели он когда-нибудь стал бы колоть себе маггловские сыворотки? 

А если не себе — то кому? Белобрысому Уильяму, приходившему из леса? Зачем? С какой стати на старости лет человек, не приехавший даже на похороны собственного сына, вдруг решил заняться благотворительностью? 

На секунду промелькнула мысль, что на деда могло быть наложено Империо, но Гектор тут же отмел это предположение, как полный абсурд. Нет. Человека старой закалки, воевавшего вместе с Дамблдором в сороковых, смог бы одурачить разве что Темный Лорд — а он, хвала всем существующим богам, уже почти год был мертв. 

Гадать можно было до бесконечности, но Гектор очень надеялся, что в дневнике деда отыщется какое-нибудь разумное объяснение происходящему. Жаль, что тот при жизни не озаботился собственным портретом — Гектор не отказался бы с ним побеседовать. 

***

Локхарта, на удивление, в обеденном зале гостиницы не было, несмотря на то, что за столиком у окна пили чай две прехорошенькие девушки. Подавальщица, разносившая заказы, на вопрос Гектора ответила, что «очаровательный господин» еще не появлялся — видимо, где-то гулял, благо к середине дня на улице немного распогодилось. Разошлись тучи, даже выглянуло солнце, и в его полупрозрачных лучах Тиллвуд казался уютным городком с яркой почтовой открытки. 

Порадовавшись тишине, Гектор пообедал, отдав должное жаркому из кролика, горячему пряному вину и свежайшей выпечке, а затем поднялся к себе. 

Набив трубку, он опустился в огромное мягкое кресло, стоящее около камина, с наслаждением вытянул ноги и приступил к изучению бумаг.

Папку отложил почти сразу: листки в ней все сплошь были исписаны малопонятными формулами, где знакомыми оказались только отдельные буквы, и исчерканы какими-то чертежами. 

В тетради тоже было много и чертежей, и формул, и заметок об экспериментах, но попадались там и личные записи. Разброс дат поражал воображение: первая страница датировалась тридцатыми годами, а последняя — днем смерти Конрада. 

Седьмое мая восемьдесят второго года. Ниже — несколько строчек мелким убористым почерком.

«Похоже, на этот раз все идеально. Главное не опоздать, после полуночи она войдет в полную силу. Жаль, что не успел до конца цикла, теперь ждать целый месяц, чтобы проверить. Впрочем, я уверен, что все в порядке. Орден Мерлина уже у меня в кармане». 

Гектор уважительно присвистнул. Паззл в его голове понемногу начинал складываться. По крайней мере, теперь было понятно, что Конрад отправился ночью в лес не просто так. 

Окрыленный, он пролистал назад несколько страниц, пытаясь отыскать первые записи об экспериментах и хотя бы какое-то упоминание Уильяма, но оказался разочарован: записи были, но очень краткие, сумбурные и непонятные. Дед делал заметки исключительно для себя и не собирался расшифровывать свои сокращения и фразы вроде «добавить еще немного полыни, иначе не стабилизируется». 

Впрочем, окинув беглым взглядом исписанные страницы, Гектор понял, что мутноватая жидкость в пробирках была предпоследним удачным вариантом зелья, а последний вариант дед вколол кому-то в лесу. Уильям же, судя по скупым упоминаниям, просто немного помогал — подбросил пару идей и даже побыл подопытным кроликом. 

К тому же, Конрад несколько раз упоминал еще одно то ли имя, то ли прозвище — Тварь. Видимо, именно ей в конечном итоге и предназначалось зелье. Как назло, дед и о Твари писал очень мало.

«Она приходит, стоит выйти полной луне. Огромная и жуткая, словно порождение ночных кошмаров, — читал Гектор, с трудом разбирая мелкие буквы. — Слишком острые клыки, чтобы пытаться влить зелье в пасть, а большинство заклятий отскакивает от нее, будто от щита. Может быть, было правильнее обратиться к аврорам, но я вижу в этом интересную задачу для ума».

Следующая запись — несколькими днями позже.

«Уильям принес какую-то маггловскую ерунду. Сказал, что с помощью этой вещи — он называет ее шприцем — они вводят в свои тела лекарства. Что ж, пожалуй, какие-то вещицы магглов и впрямь могут быть полезны. Этой штукой, если укрепить иглу, вполне можно пробить шкуру Твари. Никогда бы не подумал, что буду ждать полнолуния с такой жадностью — мне уже не терпится попробовать. Уильям не разделяет моей жажды. Бедный мальчик, я совсем его измучил. Но мы уже на пороге, я чувствую. Скоро все закончится». 

Дочитав, Гектор задумчиво потер переносицу и пыхнул трубкой, пытаясь уложить все факты в один стройный узор. 

Странно, что до сих пор никто не сказал ему о Твари — ни мистер Бишоп, ни Энн, ни девица, с которой он провел ночь. Значит ли это, что зелье в ампулах как-то нейтрализует ее до следующего полнолуния? И что это за Тварь? 

Оборотень? Или просто порождение какой-то темной магии, отголосок прошедшей войны? 

Во всяком случае, явно что-то неприятное. Жаль, что дед не написал больше.

А они с Уильямом, значит, работали над зельем… улучшали его, доводили до совершенства. Для чего этим занимался дед, понятно из записей — хотел получить орден Мерлина, дивно украсивший бы его коллекцию наград. Старик всегда любил внимание. Ясно, почему он никуда не выходил — слишком увлекся работой, чтобы думать о чем-то еще. 

Но этот непонятный Уильям-из-леса — какого черта нужно было ему? Он же даже не горожанин.

Впрочем, вполне возможно, что он жил где-то в чаще, как отшельник, пока не появилась Тварь… Или, может быть, в Тварь превратился его родственник или просто близкий человек. Всякое может быть — уж в этом Гектор после войны убедился на все сто процентов.

Он оторвался от изучения тетради и призадумался, машинально перелистывая страницы и глядя в огонь. Тень понимания скользила где-то в мыслях, будто мелкая вертлявая рыбешка, и Гектору казалось, будто он стоит в одном шаге от разгадки, стоит только чуть призадуматься, поймать догадку за хвост, удержать… Но ничего не получалось. 

Пламя в камине уютно потрескивало, красноватыми отсветами играя на полу и стенах, за окном медленно сгущались ранние осенние сумерки, мысли ворочались в голове все медленнее. Гектор зевнул, подумал, что ни в коем случае нельзя засыпать и терять драгоценное время — и заснул. 

На этот раз ему снился не Лондон, а огромный, простирающийся во все стороны лес. Окутанный густой, молочного цвета дымкой, сквозь которую черными обугленными скелетами проступали остовы деревьев, он казался призрачным. 

Мягко пружинила под ногами почва, едва слышно шелестела опавшая листва, воздух пах водой и грибами, где-то над головой слышались громкие, раскатистые вороньи крики. 

Гектор остановился, оглядываясь по сторонам. Вдалеке, между деревьями, виднелся просвет, залитый ослепительно-ярким светом, и Гектора неудержимо туда влекло. Казалось, что там, в теплом сиянии, стоит кто-то, скрытый до поры, до времени — кто-то с мягкой улыбкой, морщинками в уголках глаз и рукой, протянутой в приглашающем жесте. 

Чем дольше Гектор смотрел в просвет, тем светлее становилось у него на душе. Сам не осознавая, что делает, он сделал вперед один шаг, другой… и вдруг услышал за спиной чье-то тяжелое дыхание.

Он замер, будто воришка, застигнутый врасплох. Между лопатками скользнула капля пота. 

Медленно, стараясь двигаться как можно более плавно, Гектор обернулся.

Наверное, он закричал бы, если бы мог — но во рту мгновенно пересохло. Казалось, что язык пристал к небу, а губы склеились. Зато лоб, спина и ладони тут же намокли, и Гектор почувствовал, как липнет к спине тонкое полотно рубашки. 

Тварь стояла на лесной тропинке, усыпанной палыми листьями, и в упор смотрела на Гектора. 

Она и впрямь выглядела порождением кошмаров — странное существо, похожее на мохнатую гору. Из-под длинной спутанной шерсти виднелись тощие костистые руки, обтянутые черной кожей, с длинными, остро заточенными когтями, узкие глаза полыхали красным, огромная пасть щерилась целым набором ослепительно-белых зубов. От несуразной фигуры расходились волны животного страха, от которого стыла в жилах кровь и по коже бежали мурашки. 

Гектор стоял, в упор глядя на Тварь, и вслепую пытался нащупать карман, где у него была спрятана палочка, а Тварь флегматично наблюдала за его молчаливой паникой. Но стоило только Гектору вытащить палочку, как Тварь очень нехорошо оскалилась, кинулась вперед…

…и завизжала, совсем как девчонка, увидавшая крысу. 

***

Он вылетел из сна стремительным рывком, словно пробка из бутылки с шампанским — не успел даже удивиться странному поведению Твари.

Просто еще мгновение назад он стоял на тропке сумрачного леса, а теперь оказался в мягком кресле напротив почти погасшего камина. 

Гектор фыркнул и нервно рассмеялся, глядя, как за каминной решеткой переливаются рубиновые угольки. Всего лишь сон, дурацкий кошмар, навеянный дедовым дневником. 

Вот только крик, разбудивший его, кажется, все-таки был настоящим: прислушавшись, Гектор понял, что внизу, в обеденном зале, явно что-то случилось — оттуда доносились крики, женский плач и ровное гудение голосов. 

Поднявшись из кресла, он поплескал себе в лицо холодной водой из умывальника, пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы и отправился вниз. 

Там в самом деле что-то происходило. В зале собралась целая толпа людей, окруживших растрепанную девчонку в разодранной мантии, перепачканной землей. В земле были и роскошные золотистые локоны, и даже точеное, красивое, но зареванное лицо. 

Когда Гектор переступил через порог, кто-то как раз интересовался у нее, что произошло. 

— М-м-мы… — всхлипывала она, трясясь всем телом. — С То-о-омом... пошли погулять… в лес…

— На ночь глядя? — со смешком хмыкнул какой-то мужик. — Свидание у вас, что ли, было?

— М-мы… там ча-а-сто ночами гуляем. Там… о-о-озеро… красиво… даже сейчас. Мы пошли… а оно, оттуда, как прыгнет…

— Да кто прыгнет-то? Огромная лягушка, что ли? — не унимался все тот же мужик — явно нетрезвый, чересчур веселый, с красным лицом. Наверное, себе он казался ужасно остроумным. 

Гектору стало за него неловко.

Но девушка не обратила на эту подколку никакого внимания. Только снова заплакала и выкрикнула, срываясь на истерический тон:

— Чудо-о-о-овище! Мы еле… успели… — она замолчала и вся как будто съежилась.

По толпе людей поползли шепотки. Кто-то называл рассказ выдумкой малахольной девицы, кто-то клялся Мерлином, что видел в лесу следы, кто-то рассуждал о том, что сегодня как раз полнолуние, а оборотни в последние годы совсем распоясались. 

Девушку кое-как успокоили, принесли ей теплое одеяло и кружку подогретого вина со специями и несколькими каплями умиротворяющего зелья, усадили в кресло около огня. Локхарт, словно выросший из-под земли, попытался произнести речь о том, как бы он в одиночку справился с чудовищем и спас прекрасную даму из лап страшного оборотня, но Гектор только шикнул на него и сам подошел к незнакомке.

— А где же ваш Том? — спросил он, присев на табуретку рядом с креслом. 

Девушка передернула плечами.

— Аппарировал, как только вылезло это чудовище, — горько сказала она. — Том всегда был трусоват. Я пыталась оглушить эту тварь, но потом тоже аппарировала — еле успела. Никогда не любила защиту от темных искусств. 

— Вы очень смелая, — улыбнулся Гектор. — Учились в Хогвартсе?

— Гриффиндор. Заметно, да? 

Она уже перестала заикаться, но руки еще дрожали, и в чашке, которую она сжимала в ладонях, буйствовал маленький шторм. 

— Простите мне мое любопытство, — решился Гектор, — но вы запомнили чудовище?

— Боюсь, я теперь вряд ли смогу его забыть. Огромные клыки, глаза — будто угли. Белая-белая шерсть. Знаете, это было… как будто что-то среднее между человеком и собакой. Я очень испугалась. Никогда такого не видела. И откуда только оно взялось? Я тут живу уже почти год — ничего подобного не замечала. Правда, раньше мы в полнолуние в лесу не гуляли, но… — Губы у нее снова искривились, чашка в руках опасно накренилась. 

— Выпейте вина, — посоветовал Гектор. — Станет полегче. 

Он поднялся и прокашлялся, привлекая внимания.

— Кто-нибудь вызвал авроров?

— Да чего их вызывать, — буркнул трактирщик, протирающий стойку. — У нас тут не отделение, а смех один. Два аврора, один краше другого. Никто их с воскресенья не видел, а в воскресенье они пили медовуху в «Золотом дубе», потом переколотили несколько стаканов и подрались с вышибалой. Тиллвуд — город маленький, тихий, у нас тут даже жены мужей сковородками не лупят. 

— А теперь у вас завелся тут целый оборотень. Сначала он напугал двоих, а потом кого-нибудь сожрет. Может быть, сделать запрос в Лондон в министерство магии через местное отделение? — При всем своем предубеждении к аврорату Гектор прекрасно понимал, что может натворить даже всего лишь один оборотень, если его вовремя не остановить. 

Если это вообще, конечно, оборотень. 

— Угу, — сказал кто-то из толпы. — Так они сюда и поехали. 

— Слушайте! — услышал Гектор звонкий девичий голос. — Так у нас же тут есть настоящий герой, специалист по всякого рода тварям! Только вчера приехал!

— Да, — подхватила еще одна девчушка, миловидная брюнетка с маленьким капризным ртом. — Гилдерой, не вы ли нам рассказывали о своих подвигах? Пожалуйста, окажите услугу! 

Все взгляды тут же обратились к Локхарту, не успевшему добежать до выхода. 

Гектор закатил глаза. Чувство неловкости усилилось, будто это сейчас на него самого, а не на Гилдероя, глядели все собравшиеся в зале люди. 

На Локхарта было жутко смотреть: под всеми этими взглядами он как-то сразу растерял всю свою былую браваду и теперь неумело маскировал страх под маской смущения.

— Это такая честь для меня… — проблеял он, неуловимо напомнив Гектору мистера Бишопа. — Но, право, я не собирался отнимать хлеб у ваших авроров, и…

— Мистер Локхарт! Вы же так много рассказывали о своих приключениях. — Если бы не просительные, какие-то совсем детские интонации в голосе у все той же брюнетки, Гектор подумал бы, что она издевается. 

Но, кажется, девчушка действительно верила в то, что Локхарт — их единственное спасение. 

— Пожалуйста, мистер Локхарт, — добавила свои пять кнатов еще одна наивная дурочка.

Толпа загудела, все наперебой бросились просить героя о помощи, кто-то даже посулил хорошую награду. Локхарт стоял бледный, как полотно, и расширившимися от ужаса глазами смотрел на окруживших его людей. Кажется, до него только сейчас начало доходить, какую кашу он заварил, так опрометчиво разбрасываясь своими историями. 

Гектор даже немного посочувствовал Локхарту, прекрасно понимая, что у того есть только два выхода: либо сбежать, позабыв и о чувстве собственного достоинства, и о деньгах за оформление документов, либо отправиться на верную смерть.

В поединке между Тварью и Локхартом Гектор не поставил бы на своего секретаря и кната. 

Он вздохнул. Нужно было спасать идиота. 

— Идем, Гилдерой, — широко улыбнувшись, сказал Гектор, выступая вперед. — Вдвоем мы точно справимся. 

«Мягкосердечие тебя погубит, Гектор Кейн», — кисло подумал он про себя, выслушивая очень преждевременные благодарности. 

***

— Слушай меня, — говорил Гектор, когда они с Локхартом уже шли по ночным улицам Тиллвуда, — держись сзади, желательно под деиллюзионным, ни во что не вмешивайся. Если вдруг со мной что-нибудь случится — беги в город за помощью. Все понятно?

— Угу, — хмуро буркнул Локхарт. — Может быть, стоит все-таки поискать авроров? В конце концов, мы с вами не подряжались выполнять чужую работу! С какой стати они прохлаждаются?

— Умерь свой пыл, Гилдерой, я не двадцатилетняя девочка, чтобы заглядывать тебе в рот и выслушивать небылицы. Можешь передо мной не бравировать, все равно не оценю. Что касается авроров… Ты все слышал. К тому же, я подумал, что неплохо было бы взглянуть на чудовище самому. Есть у меня одна любопытная мыслишка…

Он нащупал в кармане наспех трансфигурированный из пенала футляр для шприца и посмотрел на небо. Полная луна, висевшая высоко в небе, казалась круглой издевательской рожей. 

— Может быть, у вас еще и план есть? 

— Может быть, и есть, — не стал отрицать Гектор.

Хотя план этот, откровенно говоря, любой аврор назвал бы самоубийственной авантюрой. 

Они миновали небольшую площадь, залитую мертвенным лунным светом, свернули на узкую улочку и вышли к особняку Конрада Кейна. 

— Жди тут, — сказал Гектор. — Мне нужно забрать кое-что из дома.

Когда через четверть часа он вернулся, сжимая в руках клубок-поводырь, Локхарт стоял на том же месте и даже не думал никуда сбегать. 

Увидев клубок золотистых ниток, Гилдерой очень оживился и, наплевав на свой тщательно создаваемый образ героя, закидал Гектора вопросами. Судя по его мгновенно заблестевшим глазам и явному энтузиазму в голосе, в своей следующей повести Локхарт намеревался отправиться в Россию. 

Гектор достал из кармана платок, которым, с позволения пострадавшей девушки — оказалось, что ее зовут Виктория, — перед выходом стер землю с ее щеки. 

Если он правильно понял, то этой грязи касались лапы Твари. Нескольких крупинок почвы должно было хватить, чтобы клубок показал хотя бы ее примерное местоположение. Конечно, лучше всего для такой магии подошла бы кровь или слюна, но приходилось пользоваться доступными средствами. 

Артефакт засиял в руках Гектора, задрожал, а затем выпустил тонкую невесомую нить, слабо светящуюся в темноте. Гектор ухватился за кончик, а сам клубок кинул на землю, и он тут же покатился к калитке. 

— Идем, — сказал Гектор, завороженно глядя на паутинно-тонкую нитку. — Он выведет нас к Твари.

— К кому? — не понял Локхарт.

— Ну, к оборотню. Ты запомнил? Никакого необдуманного геройства. Под руку не соваться, не мешать, держаться в отдалении, но так, чтобы, в случае чего, побежать за помощью. 

Локхарт ничего не ответил, и Гектор решил, что это насупленное молчание вполне можно расценивать как согласие. 

Стоило Гектору оказаться за калиткой и пройти с десяток ярдов за клубком, как на секунду мелькнула мысль, что он снова просто заснул — так сильно этот лес был похож на тот, из сна. Так же пружинила под ногами влажная земля, шуршали листья; разлапистые остовы деревьев, серебрящиеся в лунном свете, немного пугали.

Правда, не было слышно вороньих криков, да и вообще все птицы будто бы примолкли, а сзади раздавалось частое, чуть сбивчивое дыхание Локхарта — Гектор почти интуитивно ощущал, как тому страшно. 

Клубок резво бежал вперед, чуть подскакивая на кочках, светящаяся нить четко виднелась во мраке, но ее сияние было слишком слабым, чтобы подсвечивать дорогу, так что пару раз Гектор споткнулся и еле слышно выругался себе под нос. 

На лесной опушке, выходившей к озеру, проводник остановился, мигнул и погас, снова став обычным клубком шерстяных ниток. Гектор разочарованно вздохнул. Его трюк не сработал — грязь, взятая в качестве ориентира, просто вывела их к тому месту, где произошло нападение. 

Подобрав клубок с мокрой травы, Гектор сунул его в карман, раздумывая, что делать дальше. Ловить Тварь на живца? Запалить Люмос и помахать в воздухе палочкой с криками «выходи, скотина, я все равно знаю, что ты тут»?

— Сэр… — вдруг пробормотал Локхарт, почему-то шепотом. — Сэр, тут…

Окончания фразы Гектор не расслышал: раскатистое рычание, раздавшееся откуда-то слева, перекрыло его слова.

Стараясь не делать резких движений, он повернулся на звук и почувствовал, как по спине побежали мурашки.

Непонятно, почему дед называл это существо Тварью — зверь был прекрасен. 

Огромный — размером, наверное, не меньше теленка, — белоснежный, с хищной вытянутой мордой и алыми бусинами глаз. 

Ничуть не похожий на жуткое черное создание из сна. 

Зверь отдаленно напоминал медведя — массивным телом, стойкой на задних лапах, маленькими, прижатыми к черепу ушами, — но было в нем и что-то волчье. Лунный свет, падающий с неба, отражался в красноватых глазах, блестел на клыках, серебристым маревом окутывал здоровенную мохнатую тушу. 

Гектор застыл, пораженный дикой, первобытной красотой зверя, не похожего ни на одно из известных ему существ, а вот Локхарт не выдержал. Издав сдавленный стон, он дернулся в сторону, споткнулся о корягу и упал, оглашая окрестности истошным верещанием.

Зверь, похоже, расценил это как попытку к нападению. Он ощерился, весь подобрался, изготовился к прыжку — Гектор увидел, как бьет по земле мощный хвост, — прыгнул…

Времени думать не было. Представив, во что эта туша может превратить тщедушного, неспособного защищаться Локхарта, Гектор кинулся наперерез зверю, на ходу выкрикивая оглушающие — одно за одним. Но записи деда, к сожалению, не врали — оглушающие оказались бесполезны. 

Гектор сам не знал, откуда у него взялось столько геройства и сил. Никогда раньше он не замечал за собой особой тяги к опасным приключениям, а сейчас вдруг ощутил себя молодым, сильным и готовым к великим свершениям. 

— Сектумсемпра! 

После войны министерство хотело приравнять это заклинание к Непростительным, и было за что. Гектор промазал, красный луч прошел аккурат между ушами зверя и врезался в дерево. Во все стороны брызнули щепки, запахло свежей древесиной. 

Локхарт взвизгнул — тонко, по-девичьи, — будто заклятье попало не в дерево, а в него. Зверь зарычал и отступил, не решаясь нападать после такой внушительной демонстрации силы — но и уходить не торопился.

— Убейте его! — заверещал Локхарт, снова срываясь на визг. — Что это за тварь такая?!

Гектор не ответил. Он, как завороженный, смотрел на хвост, ритмично бьющий по земле. В голове толкались, наскакивая друг на друга, лихорадочные мысли. 

Как же…

«Она приходит, стоит выйти полной луне». 

Оскаленная морда, рычание, слюна, капающая с клыков… 

«Тварь…»

Дед, известный любитель различной живности, никогда бы не назвал так обычное животное. Он баловался с темной магией, и даже своих ужасающих големов, созданием которых развлекался в подвале, называл не иначе как «мои красавцы». Но вот темных существ — оборотней или жертв проклятий — ненавидел. 

«Главное не опоздать… Жаль, что не успел до конца цикла…»

Высокая фигура в черном балахоне, в панике мечущаяся по лаборатории. Белая прядь волос, выбившаяся из-под капюшона…

«…к нему часто приходил какой-то паренек…. Кожа бледная, все венки наперечет, волосы белые-белые, словно снег, глаза покрасневшие». 

«Бедный мальчик, я совсем его измучил».

Как же все это оказалось в итоге — просто…

Гектор уставился на зверя во все глаза. Сжал палочку.

— Уильям?

Зверь замер. На какое-то мгновение Гектору даже показалось, будто в красных глазах проблеснуло понимание.

— Уильям, — уже мягче сказал он, нащупав в кармане футляр со шприцом и раздумывая, как бы достать его незаметно для зверя. — Тихо, тихо… Все будет хорошо.

Не вынимая руку из кармана, он кое-как справился с замочком. Шприц на ощупь был очень холодным и чуть влажным, в капельках конденсата. 

Осталось только его воткнуть, ввести лекарство, а потом… что будет потом, Гектор не знал, но надеялся на лучшее.

В конце концов, дед же не выкинул эти ампулы. 

Гектор сделал шаг вперед, не разрывая зрительного контакта со зверем.

— Ш-ш-ш, тихо, тихо, — шептал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно ровнее. 

Зверь не сводил с него напряженного, настороженного взгляда, но пока не нападал. Осмелев, Гектор сделал еще один шаг.

Было в этом что-то невероятное — стоять один на один с опасным зверем, глядя ему в глаза, и успокаивать, будто бы маленького ребенка. 

Наверное, вакцина, изобретенная дедом, все-таки действовала даже спустя месяц. Гектор встречал оборотней в полнолуние и представлял, насколько неистовыми и дикими они могут быть, этот же… По сравнению со своими собратьями он казался на удивление флегматичным и спокойным, и Гектор уже уверился, что все пройдет гладко — но, конечно же, ошибся.

Локхарт, видимо, решил, что настал его звездный час. 

Гектор услышал, как за спиной хрустнула ветка, раздалось какое-то невнятное бормотание, и ядовито-желтый, неестественного цвета луч, чудом не задев Гектора, вскользь коснулся вытянутой лобастой башки.

Зверь тут же взревел — так громко, что от его рыка заложило уши. 

— Идиот! — рявкнул Гектор, тут же отпрыгивая назад. — Я просил не вмешиваться!

Оборотень не стал ждать, пока они выяснят отношения — кинулся вперед. Гектор попытался уйти в сторону, но не успел.

Мощным ударом лапы оборотень опрокинул его на землю, прямо в грязь, навалился сверху — тяжелый, страшный. В нос ударил запах мокрой шерсти. 

Гектор забился, как в силках, пытаясь сбросить с себя тяжелую тушу и шепча все заклинания, которые шли на ум, но ничего не получалось.

Страх, до этого прятавшийся где-то на дне сознания, охватил все тело, волной взметнулась паника. Гектор вдруг в полной мере осознал, что лежит в грязи, придавленный опасным зверем, почувствовал, как острые когти рвут одежду и царапают беззащитную кожу — и чуть не заорал от ужаса. 

Он читал когда-то, что за несколько мгновений до смерти перед глазами проносится вся жизнь, но лекари душ, как обычно, наврали. Вспоминалась только всякая ерунда, на которую раньше он и внимания-то не обращал: веранда дачного дома в Сассексе, залитая косыми лучами летнего солнца; вкус огневиски из «Трилистника»; соленый ветер на Коста-Брава; позабытая трубка в гостиничном номере. 

В памяти не всплыло ни одного лица или события, будто это все было не важно. 

Сквозь затуманенное болью и паникой сознание пробивалась только одна мысль — если он сейчас не сможет выжить, то никогда уже не поднимется на крыльцо своего дома, не увидит Лондона, не вдохнет пряный запах испанского побережья. Да что там — даже проклятую недокуренную трубку в руки не возьмет! 

За трубку было почему-то особенно обидно. 

Гектор отчаянно рванулся, пытаясь высвободить хотя бы одну руку, кое-как достал из кармана шприц — и, уже почти не понимая, что делает, всадил тонкую острую иглу куда-то в мощную лапу. 

Зверь взревел, покачнулся — Гектору на миг показалось, что его грудная клетка не выдержит давления и треснет — и медленно, как-то картинно завалился на бок, взметнув веер грязных брызг. 

Дышать тут же стало ощутимо легче. Гектор сделал глубокий вдох, с наслаждением впуская холодный воздух в горящие легкие, и улыбнулся собственному везению. Нестерпимо болели глубокие царапины от когтей, но, слава Мерлину, покусать его оборотень не успел. Царапины заживут — не проклятие же.

Теперь осталось только подняться и добраться до Тиллвуда. Гектор поморщился, представив, как ковыляет в город с двестифунтовой тушей оглушенного оборотня на плече, но вспомнил о Локхарте. 

— Гилдерой, — позвал он. — Ты тут?

Никто не ответил.

Чуть приподняв голову, Гектор огляделся, но на опушке никого не было — Локхарт, по всей видимости, просто-напросто сбежал.

Гектора это даже не удивило. 

Он попробовал сесть. Тело отозвалось болью в каждой клеточке, но руки и ноги, к счастью, его все еще слушались. Палочка валялась рядом, и, дотянувшись до нее, Гектор с наслаждением наложил на себя согревающие чары. 

Подумав, что оборотню, наверное, тоже весьма некомфортно лежать в холодной грязи, он повернулся — и обомлел.

Зверя больше не было. Огромная мохнатая фигура плавилась, будто золото в тигле, и медленно обретала новую форму. Мощные лапы истончились, стали руками и ногами, узкая морда превратилась в вытянутое бледное лицо.

Тварь уходила, пряталась до поры до времени, уступая место человеку — долговязому альбиносу по имени Уильям, спящему глубоким спокойным сном. 

Пустой шприц до сих пор торчал из его бедра.

Содрогнувшись, Гектор вытащил шприц и убрал его в футляр.

***

Локхарт, к глубочайшему удивлению Гектора, встретился ему на пути в Тиллвуд. Растрепанный и взъерошенный, в перепачканной мантии, тот шел по лесной тропинке, подсвечивая себе путь Люмосом, и, кажется, пытался отыскать дорогу к озеру. 

— Вы живы! — не очень искренне обрадовался Локхарт, завидев Гектора, с трудом переставляющего ноги. — Ой, а это еще кто? — кивком он указал на Уильяма, мешком висевшего у Гектора на плечах. 

— Наш оборотень. Уильям. Я вколол ему вакцину… это долгая история… В общем, он без сознания и не опасен. Где ты был, Гилдерой? — ровно поинтересовался Гектор. От боли и усталости сил не осталось даже на злость. 

— Вы же сами сказали, чуть что — бежать за помощью. Вот я и побежал.

Гектор огляделся и скептически поднял бровь.

— И где же эта помощь? Никто из целого города не захотел связываться с разъяренным оборотнем? 

— Ну… — Локхарт замялся, явно выдумывая ложь попристойнее. — Я заблудился. И вот, с тех пор плутаю тут, пытаюсь вас отыскать. 

— Ага. Понятно. Ну что ж, хорошо, давайте теперь дотащим нашего бедолагу до Тиллвуда. Мне тоже нужна помощь, я едва стою на ногах и просто мечтаю рухнуть в постель. Надеюсь, в этом захолустье найдется дипломированный целитель. Да, Гилдерой… — добавил Гектор, опустив Уильяма на дорогу и переводя дух. — Настоятельно рекомендую никогда даже не пытаться заниматься магией. Ты, конечно, не сквиб, но заклинания у тебя получаются на редкость паршивые. Неужели ты в самом деле учился у Джонатана Маккинона?

— В самом деле, — самодовольно усмехнулся Локхарт, полируя палочку рукавом мантии. Что-то в его усмешке насторожило Гектора, но он не придал этому значения — мало ли что этот мальчишка о себе воображает. Считает себя, наверняка, героем вроде Дамблдора. — Только, к сожалению, к боевой магии, и даже к защитной, у меня не оказалось способностей. Зато выяснилось, что я удивительно предрасположен к одной чрезвычайно филигранной магической науке. Маккинон даже прослезился, когда понял, какой у меня редкий дар.

— Да? — отозвался Гектор, только чтобы поддержать беседу. — И что же у вас за дар?

— Вы даже не представляете, — Локхарт безмятежно улыбнулся, — насколько я талантлив в ментальной магии. 

— Гилдерой, у меня сейчас нет времени выслушивать ваши рассказы. Помогите дотащить Уильяма до города, а там можете хоть до самого утра развлекать меня своими байками. 

— Не сомневайтесь, развлеку. Уверен, что вам понравится. 

— Ну вот и отлично. А теперь давайте, подняли и потащили. Гилдерой?

Гектор обернулся и с удивлением уставился на кончик палочки, направленной прямо ему в лоб. Локхарт по-прежнему улыбался, только улыбка его стала другой — очень нехорошей, будто бы угрожающей. 

Застигнутый врасплох, Гектор сунул руку в карман, сжал собственную палочку, но не успел. Красивые, четко очерченные губы Локхарта разомкнулись и выпустили только одно слово:

— Обливиэйт! 

***

Первым, что учуял Гектор после пробуждения, был терпкий запах кофе. 

Густой аромат приятно дразнил ноздри, и глаза Гектор открывал с улыбкой. Он уже предвкушал, как сейчас позовет Типпи и попросит, чтобы домовик принес ему в постель целый кофейник.

Однако мысли о кофе вылетели из головы, стоило только Гектору понять, что он находится совсем не в своем доме. 

Эта комната была меньше и темнее его огромной спальни в колониальном стиле, к тому же являлась еще и гостиной: около горящего камина Гектор увидел два кресла и журнальный столик. Около кресла, небрежно брошенный на пол, валялся его походный саквояж.

Гостиница! 

Но как он тут оказался? 

Гектор наморщил лоб, пытаясь вспомнить события последних дней. Это удалось с трудом — голова была очень тяжелой, а воспоминания словно припорошило пылью.

Однако стоило только сосредоточиться, как перед внутренним взором замелькали картинки.

Письмо от нотариуса, разговор с Умберто… встреча с Локхартом… гадание Зельды…

Воспоминания обрывались на прибытии в Тиллвуд. Гектор прекрасно помнил, как вместе с Локхартом вошел в город и добрался до гостиницы, но дальше, как ни пытался, не мог восстановить в сознании ни одной прожитой минуты. 

Он что, ударился головой? 

Послышался звук открывающейся двери. Повернув голову, Гектор увидел Гилдероя Локхарта, сияющего улыбкой во весь рот.

— О, я смотрю, вы уже очнулись, мистер Кейн, — довольным тоном сказал он, проходя в комнату. Следом за Локхартом вошла служанка с подносом, нагруженном снедью.

Девушка поставила поднос на прикроватный столик, поклонилась и вышла, а Локхарт прошествовал к кровати Гектора и невозмутимо принялся разливать кофе. 

— Гилдерой?.. — осторожно поинтересовался Гектор. — Что-то случилось? Почему я… в кровати?

— О, — протянул Локхарт, — это очень долгая история. Вот, возьмите кофе. Да-да, вам можно, я узнавал у целителя. 

— Меня осматривал целитель? Зачем? 

— Вы очень сильно ударились головой, мистер Кейн. Понимаете, на вас напал оборотень… Едва не убил! Я еле успел вас вытащить и вколоть в этого ужасного зверя вакцину. 

— Подожди, — Гектор затряс головой, ничего не понимая. — Какой оборотень? Откуда? Я ведь приехал сюда по поводу дедова наследства. Где и как я нарвался на неприятности?

— Давайте я расскажу вам, — с готовностью предложил Локхарт, с двумя чашками в руках усаживаясь на стул рядом с кроватью Гектора. — Каких-то деталей, возможно, я не упомню, но вы потом можете поговорить с миссис Питерсон, мистером Бишопом или Уильямом Салливаном, чтобы, так сказать, составить себе полную картину о последних трех днях.

— Трех днях?

— Ну да. Позавчера вечером мы с вами отправились в лес, чтобы обезвредить оборотня, а весь вчерашний день и добрую половину сегодняшнего вы провели без сознания. Ох, Гектор, как жаль, что вы так много пропустили. Представляете, я теперь, оказывается, в этом городке настоящий герой! Так неловко… хотя, казалось бы, после Африки я мог бы и привыкнуть. Ну, я же вам рассказывал про Африку, правда?

— Да-да, — нетерпеливо одернул его Гектор. — Гилдерой, прошу, ближе к делу.

— Кстати, вам тоже выдали награду. Правда, небольшую… все-таки вы отвлекли на себя внимание оборотня, пока я подбирался к нему с вакциной, и я решил, что получится не очень красиво, если вся слава отойдет только лишь мне одному. К тому же, именно вы нашли в кабинете у своего деда и сыворотку, и дневник с записями экспериментов. Ох, как жаль, что вы забыли, как мы вместе их разбирали, это было просто уморительно! 

Казалось, что еще немного — и Локхарт просто лопнет от гордости, так его распирало. Гектор почувствовал легкое раздражение, хотя, наверное, должен был испытывать к своему спасителю исключительно благодарность. 

— Гилдерой, — взмолился он, — пожалуйста.

Локхарт скромно потупился, зарделся смущенным румянцем и протянул Гектору чашку, почти до краев полную кофе. 

— Вот, — сказал Локхарт, — все-таки возьмите, пожалуйста. Мой рассказ будет долгим и очень обстоятельным, а такие вещи лучше всего слушать под что-нибудь вкусное. Надеюсь, что не слишком вас утомлю. Когда-нибудь я обязательно опишу эти захватывающие несколько дней в своей книге! Вы только представьте — приключенческий роман, основанный на реальных событиях! 

Он поймал взгляд Гектора и осекся. Прочистил горло.

— Кхм-кхм, ладно. Так. Эта история началась полтора года назад, когда незадачливого австралийского волшебника из Уогга-Уогга случайно прокляла его собственная сестра. Да не просто прокляла — наложила такие сильные чары, что потом оказалась не в состоянии их снять… 

***

— «Странствия с оборотнями», — прочитал вслух Умберто, крутя в руках книгу, с переплета которой ему во все тридцать два зуба улыбался Гилдерой Локхарт. — Здесь, что ли, та повесть о ваших невероятных приключениях? 

— Самая первая, «Оборотень из Уогга-Уогга», — сказал Гектор, жмурясь на горячее испанское солнце. — Слегка переработанная. Например, там совсем нет упоминаний ни обо мне, ни о вакцине, зато есть какое-то страшно сильное заклинание, при помощи которого Локхарт вернул Уильяму человеческий облик и избавил его от проклятья. Интересно, как отнесся к такому повороту сюжета сам Уильям, учитывая, что после той истории ему еще потребовалось два года, чтобы доработать дедову вакцину и снять-таки с себя эти кровные чары? 

— Думаю, философски, — хохотнул Умберто. — Он за свои разработки получил столько денег, что может позволить себе относиться ко всему со снисходительным пренебрежением. Ну надо же, — добавил он, листая страницы, — никогда бы не подумал, что из этого прохвоста выйдет что-нибудь путное, а ведь каков оказался, а! 

— Да уж, — согласился Гектор. — Я ему жизнью обязан. Давай выпьем, что ли, за успехи твоего непутевого родственничка? Я десять лет назад и представить не мог, что он так поднимется. 

— Родная кровь моей женушки. — Умберто разлил шампанское и протянул один из бокалов Гектору. — За долгий путь от непутевого студентишки до преподавателя Хогвартса! 

Гектор отсалютовал Умберто бокалом и почувствовал, как по спине скользнул легкий холодок. Он вновь ощутил странное, ничем не объяснимое смятение, которое испытывал каждый раз, стоило вспомнить о стародавней тиллвудской истории. Будто паззл, сложившийся в его голове после бесед с Локхартом, миссис Питерсон, мистером Бишопом и Уильямом, получился каким-то неполным или искаженным. Гектор пытался обращаться к лекарям, специализировавшимся на восстановлении памяти, но так ничего и не добился, кроме воскрешения в сознании каких-то смутных образов: золотистой ниточки на грязной земле и долговязой фигуры в темном балахоне. 

— Гектор! — Умберто пощелкал пальцами около его головы. — Эй, неужто тебя так разморило?

— Все хорошо, — поспешно ответил Гектор и пригубил холодное, приятно освежающее шампанское.

Взгляд его упал на книгу, брошенную Умберто. 

Локхарт на фотографии улыбался и заговорщицки подмигивал. Вид у него был такой, будто он знал, почему Гектору становится так неуютно при воспоминаниях о Тиллвуде, однако собирался унести этот секрет с собой в могилу.


End file.
